Star Fox: Return
by saberstorm
Summary: Set after the default ending to Command.  The crash of the Great Fox on Sauria almost kills Fox.  Worse, someone is trying to assassinate Krystal.  Star Fox and Star Wolf must now put aside their differences if they are to stop Andross' return to power.
1. Pains of Separation

21

Star Fox: Return

Note: This fanfic takes place soon after the initial ending to Star Fox: Command, titled The Angler Emperor. Rated T. Constructive criticizim is welcome. No Flames! You Flame, I Block! You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox at all.

Chapter One: Pain of Separation

**Condemned Cornarian Hotel  
Cornaria City, Cornaria  
1:00 a.m. Cornaria Time**

_He was just standing there, electrical cords of energy binding him to something. His blood was all over the front of his shirt, and it came from his mouth. He looked up, pain in his eyes. He was dying, and he knew it._

_"I'm sorry."_

_He could hardly speak._

_"I love you."_

_No. It couldn't be._

_"Good bye, Krystal."_

_NO!_

Krystal woke with a start, her heart racing faster than a speeding Arwing. Her breath came in gulps, and her normally smooth fur was pasted to her skin with sweat, as were her clothes and sheets.

Growling in frustration, she tore the sheets off her and stormed out on to the balcony. The Cornarian air was cool on her skin. Winter was coming; she could sense it in her very being. But even this could not cool off the angry frustration that she felt. Below her lay the destruction that the Anglers had caused, and she felt something similar in her own heart. The building she was in would be condemned soon for the reconstruction plan, but until then it was Team Star Wolf's temporary quarters while they were on Cornaria.

Growling again, Krystal kicked the rail. Why couldn't she get over it already? She had made up her mind. Three months ago, she had rejoined Star Fox to fight the Angler Emperor, and got back together with Fox McCloud, the man she loved, or so she thought. After two months, she could no longer stand his indecision as to whether or not he loved her. She left Star Fox and joined Star Wolf, partially because Star Wolf had gained a new – and much better, in her opinion – reputation for their assistance against the Anglers. The other reason was Panther. She knew he loved her; he was very open about that fact. But he was also very loyal. Before the Anglers, she had flown as a member of Star Fox, but Fox McCloud begged her to leave for her own safety. When he broke up with her, Panther comforted her, even though he understood that she still loved Fox. When she rejoined Star Fox, Panther still understood. He just wanted her to be happy. That was how he showed that he cared.

One month ago, she had left Fox again and joined Star Wolf, this time out of her own decision. She wanted Panther's comforting friendship again. When she had made that choice, she thought there might be a chance that she would come to love Panther the same way she had loved Fox.

No such luck, she had to admit. Her dreams proved that.

Hearing a sound, Krystal spun around. Behind her stood Panther, looking as tired and frustrated as she felt. Then again, Panther always looked frustrated about something.

"Sorry, I forgot the balcony squeaks. Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"No," Panther purred. "Panther has noticed you haven't been sleeping well. He wanted to ask you what was wrong."

Krystal turned away, her frustration returning, "I had another dream, Panther. I can't deny it any more. I still love him."

Panther came to her side and patted her shoulder. "Then why did you leave him?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Krystal answered. "I guess I felt it was hopeless. If he can't make up his mind about how he feels about me, than why should I bother with him?"

Panther stayed silent. He inclined his head, wanting her to clarify, not just to him, but to herself as well.

"I guess I felt he would love me more if I could prove to him that I was a better pilot. After all, being a member of Star Wolf could get me into tougher scrapes than any adventure I've had as a member of Star Fox," she said.

Panther shook his head, "That is not what Panther thinks. Panther thinks you wanted to make Fox jealous."

Krystal felt shame creep up her face as she realized that Panther was right, and that she was using her friendship with him to try and accomplish this.

"You're right. Sorry I've been using you," she apologized.

"Sorry for what? For doing what you needed? Panther knew from the start that you did not join Star Wolf to be with Panther, but to make Fox jealous. It was the only option left you had to try to get him to wake up and realize what you two had, and to make a decision," Panther chuckled softly in his throat.

"Then why do I keep on dreaming that he does not make that decision until his death?" Krystal asked in fear.

Panther shrugged, "Panther does not know. But Panther does know that unless Fox makes a decision soon, he will be alone. Slippy Toad is getting married soon, and Falco and Katt are getting closer together. Soon, Fox will be alone."

"He won't be the only one," Krystal sighed. "I will be alone too."

Panther had no reply. As Krystal began to shiver from the cold, he pulled her into his arms to keep her warm, and realized that she was crying. When she had cried herself to sleep in his arms, Panther carefully carried her into her room and placed her in bed.

"Panther just wishes for your happiness, Krystal. I will do what I can to help you be happy," he purred softly, and left for his own room.

**Dining Hall, _Great Fox II_  
En Route to Sauria  
1:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

"You going to eat that steak, or just stare at it for yet another hour."

Fox McCloud pushed his plate over to Falco, who dived in like the carnivore that he was. To Falco it still tasted good, considering that it had been sitting there in front of Fox for five hours. Fox sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"You wouldn't eat if you felt the way I did right now, Falco. Admit it," was his reply to his fellow ace.

Falco swallowed what he had in his mouth. "All right, Fox," he said. "I'll admit that if Katt and I got as close as you and Krystal got, and then if she dumped me for someone in Star Wolf, I wouldn't eat either. But I also wouldn't have kept my feelings to myself, like you did. That's why Krystal left after all. You're too indecisive when it comes to how you feel about her, Fox. You can command us well enough to get us through the Anglers alive, but you seem to refuse to make up your mind when it comes to your feelings."

Fox snarled, and Falco wisely chose to shut up. If it wasn't for the fact that Falco was right, Fox probably would have punched him.

Ah, what the hell. Fox punched him anyway. Falco shook the stars from his head in time to watch his friend storm out of the Dining Hall into the corridor, slamming the door shut behind him, which is not an easy feat considering the doors in the _Great Fox II_ where automatic.

Falco shrugged and returned to Fox's steak muttering, "I guess I deserved that."

Fox stormed his way onto the Bridge, sealing the door tight. At one computer, ROB -- a navigation robot he had inherited from his father, James McCloud -- was checking the _Great Fox II_'s course. Fox walked over and hit the power switch on ROB's back. ROB's systems auto-saved everything he was doing, and ROB slouched over. Satisfied that with the Bridge sealed and with ROB offline no one would hear him, Fox took a deep breath and screamed. When he finally let out all the anger and frustration he was feeling, Fox took a moment to recomose himself, turned ROB back on, and sat down in his command chair. ROB took a while in powering back up.

"Systems: Functional. Errors: None. Estimated Time Offline: Two minutes," ROB said as he checked his systems and checked the _Great Fox II_'s position. "No errors to report in the _Great Fox II_'s course. I wish you wouldn't do that at random times while I am working, Fox."

"You're always working on something, ROB," Fox replied.

"Indeed, sir. But with the _Great Fox II_'s current condition, I need to keep my eye on the sensors at all times. After all, the sensors are constantly acting up, and the auto-alarm system is not currently working. During those two minutes that you shut me off, something could have hit us," ROB protested.

Fox smiled in amusement for the first time in weeks. "We're in the middle of deep space, ROB," he laughed. "The ship is fine, so we have nothing to worry about."

Unfortunately, Fox was wrong. During those two minutes, a small, fast interceptor that had been tailing the _Great Fox II_ had decided to make its move. Built so that it could attach to larger ships just below the main thrusters, it had attached to the _Great Fox II_ and was now running silent. Not even a cloaked vessel could be as well hidden as this small ship, and the pilot had a dark design in store for Team Star Fox.

_-------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Krystal's Interception

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox.

Chapter Two: Krystal's Interception

**Condemned Cornarian Hotel  
Cornaria City, Cornaria  
7:00 a.m. Cornaria Time**

Krystal sipped her hot cocoa with care. She enjoyed hot cocoa, but preferred to use hot chili pepper instead of sugar. She smiled slightly at a memory of her making Fox some hot cocoa her way. He had steam coming out of his ears from the heat for the rest of the day.

The rest of Team Star Wolf was packing up to move, since the hotel they had been staying in was slated for demolition today. Panther had made sure that Krystal would not be required to help, and Krystal was grateful for that. It gave her time to think.

She knew that just returning to Star Fox was not an option. Fox had proved to be far too indecisive for her to just return. Before she could return, she had to find out a way to force him to make a decision. Then she could truly decide whether or not to stay with Star Wolf permanently. The only question was how.

"Okay everyone," Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of Star Wolf, called out. "Time to move out of here."

Krystal finished her drink and joined the rest of them, grabbing her belongings that Panther had been kind enough to pack for her. A plan was formulating in her head, and considering Fox's nature, it could work.

"Wolf, what do you have planned next?" she asked.

"I'm feeling eager to fight Star Fox again," Leon suggested. He was the most bloodthirsty of the team, and carried a wide variety of weapons with him as a result. Unfortunately, that made him quite annoying as well, as he often asked others to help him carry all his gear. Judging by the size of his pack, Wolf was making him carry it all on his own for once.

"I don't know about that just yet," Wolf responded. "But I have heard rumors of a supply ship that was lost in the Asteroid Field during the Angler attack. I was thinking we could check it out."

Krystal felt a cold smile creeping across her face. "In which case, Leon might get his wish," she said. "Star Fox is headed to Sauria, last I checked. To do that, they have to go through the Asteroid Field."

Wolf noticed the look on Krystal's face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a score to settle with Star Fox yourself," he remarked.

Krystal just smiled.

**Bridge,_ Great Fox II_  
Asteroid Field, En Route to Sauria  
11:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

"We will soon be entering the Asteroid Field," ROB reported.

"Thanks, ROB," Fox replied, and turned toward another chair. "I still don't understand, Slippy. Why do you want to invite King Earthwalker Tricky anyway?"

Slippy laughed as he turned to face Fox and replied, "Come on, Fox. You made him an honorary member of Star Fox. Don't you think he should come to my wedding?"

Fox snorted and turned away so that Slippy wouldn't see him smiling. "I just wonder what your fiancée, Amanda, will do when she finds out what, and how, he eats."

"Don't even go there, Fox," Slippy laughed back. "For your information, I invited Krystal as well, even though she probably won't come."

Fox's smile faded instantly, replaced by gritted teeth. He had half a mind to not go to Slippy's wedding himself, but he knew that once Tricky was on board the kid would not let him miss it.

Falco, who was lying down under the viewport, could not resist another jest at Fox. "Personally, Fox," he started, "I think Tricky is going to be disappointed that you and Krystal aren't going to stop by for your honeymoon. The poor kid had such high hopes that the two of you…"

Falco had to stop and roll away as Fox picked up a wrench off the floor – Slippy left his tools all over the _Great Fox II_ – and hurled it at him. No one noticed an old supply runner in the distance, surrounded by four small fighters. Three of them were white and red, and the fourth was white and blue.

**Abandoned Supply Frigate _Iron Grid_  
Asteroid Field**

Wolf smiled. "Looks like you were right, Krystal," he said over the comm to his team. "Star Fox is on its way."

Leon's voice cackled over the comm. "Shall we pay them a visit?" he asked.

"I don't see any reason why not, Leon. I think we could all use this chance to blow off some steam," Wolf replied.

"Panther could use some exercise," Panther purred.

Krystal gave her acknowledgement, and then set up a secure channel to Wolf. "Wolf," she said, "Fox McCloud is mine."

"What makes you think that? Hasn't your ex-boyfriend given you enough grief to last you nine lifetimes?" Wolf snorted.

Krystal kept her voice cold and replied, "I'm serious, Wolf. Stay out of the way. I won't hesitate to shoot through you if you don't."

"All right, Krystal. It's your hide," he shrugged, and opened the channel up the other two. "Krystal gets Fox to herself, that's an order. Let's go."

**Bridge, _Great Fox II_**

"Warning, four fighters inbound in attack formation," ROB blared. "Lead ship is identified as _Wolfen_."

"Star Wolf," Fox snarled. "What do they want?"

On cue, Wolf's voice came over the comm, "Can Star Fox come out and play?"

Fox activated a video feed, and glared at Wolf's mocking smile. "Jet off, Wolf!" he barked. "I'm in a bad mood and I just might not let you go after shooting you down!"

Team Star Wolf started flying loops around the _Great Fox II_ in a mocking way. "Look who finally learned to talk tough," Wolf laughed. "Unfortunately for you, we no longer have a bounty on our heads."

"Then leave us alone," Fox growled. "We have better things to do."

Wolf's face disappeared as a new voice came over the comm. "You don't have a choice in this matter, Fox."

"Krystal?" Fox blanched.

A laser blast from Krystal's craft rocked the _Great Fox II_. "You will come out and fight me, Fox," she replied. "It's either that, or I destroy the _Great Fox II_. It's your choice. Now choose."

The feeling of betrayal quickly turned into cold, deadly anger in Fox's heart. "Star Fox!" he ordered, "Launch all craft!"

"You can't be serious!" Slippy protested, but Fox was already headed to the hanger. Falco, excited that he could finally get some action, followed with a whoop. Slippy sighed and followed. Sometimes Fox just wouldn't listen to logical reason, and he probably learned it from Falco too.

**Asteroid Field  
Space**

Fox had no sooner launched in his Arwing when Krystal began to fire at him. Her blast's lit up his canopy and spiked his heat sensors. Judging by the readings, her lasers weren't set high enough to cause actual damage, but were only met to take out his shields. This puzzled him. Wasn't she threatening to take out the _Great Fox II_ if he didn't come out?

Then it finally hit him. Star Wolf wasn't here to fight, just practice. That was what Wolf meant when he challenged Star Fox, and Krystal was using an empty threat to force them out.

Fox laughed, the anger he was feeling before vanishing. He set his comm for all ships and ordered, "Star Fox, this is just for show. Set your counters and lasers for Training Mode."

Slippy gave off a sigh of relief, and Falco let out a wide variety of rare profanities. The members of Star Wolf laughed, and Wolf called out, "Finally figured it out now?"

Fox and Krystal danced around the other ships, both of them trying to get the other in a target lock. Krystal felt her own frustration melt away as she flew. She was in control, and the rest of the galaxy seemed to not exist. Her psychic conciseness stretched out beyond her. She could feel Wolf's simultaneous distain and respect for Fox, Falco's frustration at not getting being allowed to blast Leon, and Slippy's panic as Panther and Wolf targeted him. But what she concentrated on most was Fox's carefree happiness to be flying in the same battle as Krystal again, even though they were flying against each other this time.

The Fox she knew and loved had emerged again.

Krystal smiled to herself. "Why don't we raise the stakes between us, Fox," she said. "You win, and I'll convince Wolf to escort you to Sauria. If I win, you help us haul the wreckage of the _Iron Grid_ to Cornaria."

Fox cursed and said, "I was thinking of looking for the _Iron Grid_ myself. I guess you guys beat me to the punch this time, and I bet you had something to do with that, Krystal."

Krystal laughed and spun her ship around, spraying out a volley of laser blasts that Fox easily dodged. "For your information, Fox, Wolf thought of the idea himself," she replied. "The only thing I could have had to do with it would be my example of a more honorable mercenary style. I learned it from a man I once loved, and he dumped me just because he was scared that I would get myself killed."

"Hey, that's not fair, Krystal," Fox growled. "I asked you to come back, and you did. You left one month ago out of your own choice."

"Do you remember the question I asked you before I left, Fox?" Krystal asked. When Fox didn't reply, she continued, "I asked you, 'Do you love me?' You didn't answer me then. Can you answer me now?"

Fox felt his feelings conflicting again. Part of him wanted to yell yes, but another part of him said that getting closer to Krystal would get her killed. But he didn't have to fear that now, did he? Team Star Wolf was no longer the band of pirates they used to be, and he used to be afraid that they would be the ones to target her. But now that she had flown as a Star Wolf member, they wouldn't fight a former comrade, would they?

Krystal felt Fox's feelings and felt despair wash over her. Her plan wasn't working. Fox was best at making decisions in battle, so why couldn't he choose? Krystal needed him to come to a decision on how he felt about her. She couldn't bear picking up his indecisive feelings every time he was near. It tore at her too much.

Unfortunately, Krystal was so wrapped up in her confusion that she forgot to look where she was going. By the time she noticed her psychic senses screaming at her to avoid the colliding asteroids right in front of her, it was too late.

She throttled down and veered hard to the right, but she could tell by the speed of the asteroids that she was not going to make it. Fox, Wolf, and Panther all called out to her, and her ship's alarms blared. She pushed her ship to full throttle, trying to escape, but the asteroids were just too large. She felt a change in Fox's mind as he flew in to help. She saw the flashes as he fired on one asteroid, trying to change its course. It was working, but she needed one more boost to get free.

Then she felt Fox's attention shift again, and she felt a sickening fear in her stomach as she realized what he was doing. His Arwing accelerated towards her ship, spinning in a barrel roll ever so slightly. "Don't do it!" she yelled into the comm, but to no avail. Her ship lurched forward, clearing the collision, as he rammed his ship into hers. His ship fell back, and into the collision.

"I didn't want to see you die. I love you, Krystal," he said calmly, and then his ship disappeared in a flash of light.

Krystal screamed, and the others, even Leon, cried out. But then the space rocks stopped colliding, and drifted away. Flying out from between them, slowly and badly damaged, was Fox's Arwing. While firing at the asteroids, he had planted two bombs, and had detonated them as a last resort. He was lucky that his ship had held together through the twin explosions.

"Slippy, Falco, get some tow cables," Fox ordered. "Krystal, are you all right?"

Krystal opened her mouth to say she was fine, and it was then that she noticed a slight hissing sound. Her eyes widened in horror as she exclaimed, "My hull is punctured, Fox! I'm loosing air!"

Fox let out a few curses that even impressed Falco and yelled, "Hurry up with those tow cables! Krystal, how long do you have?"

Krystal looked at her readout, trying to stay conscious as long as possible. "Three minutes, if I'm lucky," she reported.

"Hold on, Krystal!" Falco called out. "I've got a tow cable; I'm on my way!"

By the time they got Krystal's ship in the _Great Fox II_'s hanger, she was unconscious. When Fox, climbed out of his Arwing, he ran down to the Medical Bay, where ROB was already stabilizing Krystal's condition. Wolf, Panther, and Leon came on board as well, ready and willing to help any way they could.


	3. Dreams

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. 

Chapter Three: Dreams

**Medical Bay, _Great Fox II_  
Asteroid Field  
13:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Fox held Krystal's paw in his, not knowing when she would wake up. Thankfully, she was alive and without brain damage, but seeing her helpless on a medical bed like this had restored some of Fox's fears. This is what he had been afraid of. This is what he wanted to prevent from ever happening.

Fox squeezed her paw, hoping it might wake her up, and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Krystal. I love you. Please come back."

_She watched, helpless as he fired his blaster three times. His aim was true and deadly. The members of Star Wolf gurgled, gasped, and clutched at the bleeding holes that he had burned through their chests as they toppled over and died. He laughed, but it wasn't the laugh she remembered._

"_That is what you get for betraying me," he said, and laughed again._

_But Star Wolf never betrayed Fox._

_Fox turned toward her, his blaster still smoking, a fiendish smile on his face as he looked her up and down with a dark eye. It was then that she realized what she was wearing, and it was anything but modest. She felt her checks burn with embarrassment, anger, and shame. Ever since she joined Star Fox, she never wore anything immodest for any reason. She had quickly grown to hate immodest apparel. She didn't want Fox to love her just because she looked like a slut._

_Fox's smile deepened, making the scars on his face and neck look even worse._

_Where did he get those scars? What was going on?_

_Fox turned toward Slippy and Falco and said, "You two are now under Oikonny's command. I expect you to show it."_

_That wasn't Fox's voice._

"_What do you mean?" Slippy protested._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, Fox?" Falco challenged._

_Fox threw back his head and roared with laughter._

_She felt afraid now. She had heard that laugh before. She knew who that voice belonged to._

_Fox smiled. "Fox McCloud of the elite Star Fox squadron no longer exists. You can call me Andross."_

"NOOO!"

"Krystal!"

Realizing that she must have screamed out loud, Krystal came fully awake. Hovering above her was Fox's worried face. It had no deep scars, and his eyes still held their shinning green color. Next to Fox stood Panther, alive and well.

It was all just a dream, but it had seemed so real.

Normally, Krystal never displayed any acts of affection for Fox in front of anyone, but now she was so scared that she didn't care. She hugged him fiercely around the waist and buried her face into his shirt, sobbing in relief. At first, Fox was surprised, but he returned the embrace gently, kissing her softly on the top of her head. He slowly rocked her back and forth, comforting her.

Panther placed a paw on Fox's shoulder and said, "Panther should probably go, now that Krystal is awake. She needs you to comfort her, until her nightmares no longer trouble her."

Panther started walking out the door as Fox called out to him, and he turned around. "Thank you for looking after her, Panther," Fox said. "She sees you as the older brother she never had."

Panther nodded, smiling. Five minutes later, Star Wolf returned to the _Iron Grid_, and the _Great Fox II_ continued on its way to Sauria. Krystal had fallen asleep in Fox's arms. He carried her to his room, laid her down on his bed, and went to the Bridge so that she could sleep. For the first time in weeks, Krystal slept soundly and without any troubling dreams.

As Fox entered the Bridge, Falco and Slippy looked up at him. Slippy was screwing on the casing of a communicator he had just fixed, and Falco was playing a game on the simulator. Fox sat down in his chair, his emotions finally resolved.

"Did she kiss you, Fox?" Falco asked. Fox just stared into space. So Falco tried again, "Hey, Fox! Did you guys bed it, or was she too tired?"

Fox reached out and grabbed the screwdriver out of Slippy's hand. Unlike with the wrench earlier, this time Fox didn't miss.

----------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm trying to do something to Falco every chapter, but I am running out of ideas. If you have one, please tell me in your review if you would like me to use it.


	4. Abduction on Sauria

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Star Fox.

Chapter Four: Abduction on Sauria

**Bridge, _Great Fox II_  
Orbit over Sauria  
7:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Falco splashed a glass of water into Fox's face. "Wake up, Fox," he laughed. "I'm sick of hearing your snoring from my quarters on the other end of the ship, and we've made it to Sauria."

Fox spluttered, water dripping off his muzzle. He turned and growled at Falco, rubbing his face dry on his sleeve. "ROB, remind me to give Falco a good hard kick in the tail when he least expects it."

Falco laughed, turning away. It was too good an opportunity then and there to pass up. Fox's kick sent Falco sprawling.

Fox turned to ROB, chuckling, "Never mind." Falco hissed through his beak, cursing. But he had to admit to himself that he asked for it.

The door to the Bridge opened, and Krystal slowly walked in. Fox turned toward her, a smile brightening up his face. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?"

Krystal smiled, "Better than I have in weeks. Did you sleep on the Bridge?"

Fox nodded, "And Falco decided to give me a wet wake up call."

"I can tell," Krystal said, pointing to her ear. "You missed a spot."

Fox brought his paw up to his ear and realized it was still soaking wet. He began to dry it furiously with his sleeve. "It's nice to see you smiling again, Krystal. I really missed seeing it."

Krystal looked at him, knowing full well that he was trying to apologize. She nodded, "Apology accepted, Fox, if you will accept mine."

Fox shrugged, "Of course. I don't understand why you're apologizing – it was my fault after all – but I'll accept it anyway."

Krystal sat down in the only vacant chair, the one Slippy usually sat in. Currently, Slippy was in his own room talking to his fiancée, Amanda, over a personal communicator trying to explain why he invited a dinosaur to their wedding. Krystal smiled, remembering her days on Sauria, a planet so well known for its dinosaur inhabitants that it had been nicknamed the Dinosaur Planet. She focused, trying to remember her days before then, but to no avail. She shook her head, sighing. She just couldn't remember where she came from.

Her thoughts were distracted by a familiar thought pattern reaching out to her. Her eyes sparkled as she jumped out of her seat in excitement. "Turn on the comm, Fox," she exclaimed. "Tricky's spotted us!"

Fox hit a switch and turned to the projector as the face of King Earthwalker Tricky showed up. "King Earthwalker," Fox said, remembering to be respectful, "I am Fox McCloud, leader of Team Star Fox, and commander of the _Great Fox II_. I would like to request permission for this ship to land."

"Well you don't have to be so formal about it, Fox! Come on down!" Tricky laughed.

Fox sat back in his chair, feeling Krystal's arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Fox smiled, "Well, Tricky, if you don't want me to be formal I could always order you to allow the _Great Fox II_ to land. As an honorary member of Star Fox, you are under my command somewhat."

Tricky tried to pretend to look hurt, but ended up laughing instead. "I think I like you better when you're formal," he said.

Fox smiled, remembering his last visit to Sauria during the Aparoid Invasion. After they had fought off the Aparoids, he and Krystal had gone to see Tricky, whom they had not seen for a long time. The surprise, and pain, had been evident on Fox's face when Tricky, as a full grown Earthwalker, had tackled Fox the way he used to when he was much smaller. Remembering this, Fox said, "Personally, Tricky, I think I liked you better when you were still Prince Earthwalker. My arm still hurts from your last greeting."

This drew a soft chuckle out of Krystal, but Tricky tuned somewhat serious. "Speaking of your last visit," he asked, "how come Slippy and Amanda beet you and Krystal to the punch?"

Krystal stopped chuckling and answered, "We're not quite that serious yet."

Tricky sighed, "All right. Is Slippy on board?"

Confusion spread across Fox's face, "Yes. Why?"

Tricky smiled, "You'll find out when you get down here."

"Understood," Fox said and the connection was terminated. Then he turned and said, "Take us down there, ROB."

"Affirmative," ROB replied, and the _Great Fox II_ began its descent.

_**The Black Bomb**_  
**Attached to _Great Fox II_**

Oikonny felt the rumble long before he heard the sound of the _Great Fox II_'s descent. "It's about time," he grumbled. He was sick of waiting. He reached across and activated _The Black Bomb_'s main protocols. Star Fox had made fun of his skills, now he would make them pay.

**Bridge, _Great Fox II_**

The first explosion was completely unexpected. What was even more surprising was that no one knew that it was an explosion until ROB reported it. "Hull breach: small; meant for infiltration. Unknown infiltrator located in Main Engine Room."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just a small shock from us entering Sauria's atmosphere?" Slippy asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" ROB snapped. "Infiltrator seems to be headed our way!"

Fox grabbed his blaster, "Everyone on alert!" But even that did not prepare them for the second explosion as the stowaway interceptor _The Black Bomb_ self destructed. Everyone, except for ROB, was thrown across the Bridge. Falco's head hit an instrument panel and he blacked out. Krystal tried to latch onto a chair and dislocated her shoulder. Fox fell backwards, the back of his head denting the floor as it struck. Fighting back unconsciousness, he struggled up, "ROB, what happened?"

"A massive explosion outside the _Great Fox II_ has badly damaged two of the main engines! The _Great Fox II_ is going down! Impact is inevitable!" ROB reported.

Fox cursed and turned to Krystal, "Contact Tricky! Tell him to evacuate the impact zone as fast as possible!"

Krystal felt a painful pop as her shoulder relocated, but she forced herself to concentrate past the pain. Reaching out, she tried to convey the danger to Tricky. The answer she got surprised and alarmed her. "He saw the explosion, Fox. The area is evacuated," she said turning to him. His eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

Any further conversation was stopped as the _Great Fox II_ crashed into Sauria.

**Bridge, _Wolf's Guild_  
Orbit over Cornaria  
8:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Wolf sat back in his command chair. _His_ command chair. He rolled the phrase over in his mind; he liked it.

As it turned out, towing the _Iron Grid_ to Cornaria wasn't that hard, and the payoff was more that worth it. Not only did General Peppy pay them the full fee for finding it and bringing it to Cornaria, but he gave them the _Iron Grid_ as a bonus. At first, Leon complained about the "worthless hunk of junk". Now that they had begun to modify it as their mothership, Wolf thought of it as priceless. Panther had dug into the project with great eagerness, and Leon had been convinced to help; Wolf told him that he could install the weapons so long as Wolf approved them. Wolf didn't want the newly christened _Wolf's Guild_ to be a warship.

Unfortunately, Star Wolf had a problem. They were out of money, and still had more modification plans.

Which was why they were currently on the Bridge talking to General Peppy. Panther was in the corner; oblivious and reading a romance novel (how the hell he kept getting them was anyone's guess). Leon was tinkering with his blaster again, grumbling about not being allowed to install an illegal fraggrazzer (don't ask) and two missile launchers on the _Wolf's Guild_. In front of Wolf was a projection of General Peppy, who was having an argument with him about a reasonable fee.

Wolf sighed, "Look, General, you and I don't get along well. I'll admit that. But I am not about to dunk my incomplete _Wolf's Guild_ into the toxic Venom Sea to salvage a ship you lost during the Anglers for less than what I've stated. If you were asking Star Fox to do this, you'd pay them twice what I'm asking for without second thought."

General Peppy's mustache twitched in irritation. "Star Fox would not ask for the amount your asking for. Do you think the Cornarian Military is made of money? We still have a fleet to rebuild here, Wolf!"

"I'm asking for half the cost it would take to rebuild the ship you want us to salvage, General. That's my final offer. Your choice," Wolf said.

General Peppy sighed. After a moment he said, "Very well, Wolf. You win."

Wolf smiled, "Thank you, General. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

General Peppy scowled at him. "Some times, Wolf," he said, "You and your team are still the band of pirates you've always been."

"Thank you, General!" Wolf laughed. "Thank you very much!"

**Bridge, _Great Fox II_  
Crash site, Sauria**

_Fox stared at her, his dark eyes cold and accusing as Andross' voice came from out of his mouth._

_"So, you will not have me?"_

_She hugged her legs closer to her naked body, tears streaming down her face._

_"I will NEVER have you, Andross! I love Fox; I always have and I always will! Just because you killed Fox and took over his body does not mean I will ever learn to love someone as crazed and as vile as YOU!"_

_The words had come out of her mouth so violently that Andross was taken aback. Then he shrugged, pulling out his blaster._

_"Very well, then. Goodbye."_

_She felt the blast burn through her paw, arm, leg, chest, heart; blood flowed into her lungs. The pain was white hot._

She coughed acrid smoke out of her lungs as the dream vanished and she became conscious again. She propped herself up, trying to see past the pain washing through her entire body. She coughed again, her nose burning at the smells of burnt plastic, charred wiring, singed feathers, a smelly ape …

A smelly _Ape_?

Krystal came fully awake, and looked up to see a black clad figure hoisting an unconscious Fox onto his shoulder.

"Oikonny!" she snarled.

Oikonny was surprised that Krystal had regained consciousness so soon, and brought his blaster to bear. Krystal felt rage build up as she leapt into action. Reaching into a pouch on her belt, she pulled out and activated her staff. Swinging it around, she knocked Oikonny's blaster out of his hand. Then she swung down on his head, only to find her attack blocked by a thin blade of steel.

Again and again Krystal struck out, but each time, Oikonny stopped her attacks with his blade. Her eyes widened in shock. Oikonny was a joke in any kind of craft, and assumed to be as much in any fight. But here he was, a master of the blade.

Oikonny sensed her surprise and moved on the offensive. Krystal blocked his first few thrusts, but she could not stop his blade from savagely stabbing into her footpaw. She staggered and cried out, and he kicked her away from him. Sheathing his blade, he picked up his blaster, blasted a hole in the viewport, and jumped out.

Krystal picked herself up and jumped out of the viewport after him, only to see him activate a jet pack and fly away with Fox's unconscious body. Growling in rage, she collapsed her staff and chased after him. She was extremely athletically fit, and she knew the terrain of Sauria well. She would catch up; she had to.

As night fell, Krystal was still pursuing Oikonny. Her body screamed for rest, and pain shot through her footpaw with every other step, but she forced herself to ignore it. She could not fall here. She would catch Oikonny, she would save Fox, or she would die trying.


	5. Insurrector Memory

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer: Star Fox disclaimed. Short and sweet.

Chapter Five: Insurrector Memory

**Longhorn Mountains, Sauria  
22:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Krystal tossed aside the burned out jetpack and cursed. Now that Oikonny was no longer using a jetpack, it would be harder to follow him at night. She could only hope that he would have to camp somewhere nearby, and that she would pick up his thought patterns. Checking the impromptu bandage on her footpaw, she picked herself up and struggled on.

**Nearby Cave**

Fox moaned. He felt like his head had been simultaneously smashed, stretched, and split down the middle. He would have to talk to Falco about spiking his drink; a joke that was fast loosing its humor. Of course, they'd have to fix the _Great Fox II_ again. The crash was sure going to be hard on Star Fox's finances.

_HOLD IT!_

Fox came alert. His eyes were still focusing, so he relied on his ears and sense of smell. He was hearing the crackle of a small fire and smelling smoke, but the smell of his comrades was strangely absent. He tried to hear their voices, but all he heard was the sound of a hissing wind.

_Strange_, he thought, _Have I died and gone to Heaven? Then again, if I'm hearing fire and smelling smoke, it's more likely that I've died and gone to…_

"Finally awake," a sarcastic voice rudely interrupted his thoughts.

A rough – and vile smelling – paw jerked his head upward. Fox's eyes focused, and then narrowed as he recognized the leering, boastful face above him.

"Oikonny," he snarled, "Where is the rest of my team?"

Oikonny laughed and let go of Fox's head. Fox's eyes swept his surroundings. He was in a cave with a fire crackling in the center. Outside was dark, and the wind hissed across the cave's mouth, which was frosted with snow and icicles. His body was somewhat numb, so he couldn't feel the cold temperature that was obviously there.

_I'm in the Snowhorn Mountains_, he thought. _If I can get out, it wouldn't take long to get to the crash site_.

Oikonny continued to laugh. "You poor fool," he said, "You have no idea what happened, do you? Well I'll tell you." Oikonny turned toward Fox, his laughter replaced by a sneer. "You always said I was a horrible pilot. Now what do you have to say? I took down your flagship! I have now, single-handedly, defeated all of Star Fox by downing the _Great Fox II_!"

"You haven't won yet," Fox growled. "My team should be here shortly."

Oikonny snorted, "You team doesn't stand a chance against me on the ground. That chic of yours, Krystal, can't even stand on her own two feet now."

Fox lunged at Oikonny, only to collapse on the ground. He looked down and saw bands of energy wrapped around him. Looking behind him he saw a small generator, a Binder, embedded into the floor.

"Slow, aren't you," Oikonny laughed, kicking Fox in the face. He walked over and made an adjustment to the Binder. Fox felt his breath get knocked out of him as the Binder yanked him up against the cave wall.

"What did you do to Krystal?" he demanded. Oikonny laughed again as he described in boastful terms how Krystal had tried to fight him. Fox breathed in relief. Krystal was not in any danger.

Oikonny stopped laughing, and his tone became serious and vile as he pulled a small jar out of his pocket. Inside was something that looked like a mechanical ant the size of a thumb. "Do you know what this is?" Oikonny asked. Fox's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the device from a description that Peppy gave him, long ago.

**Flashback**

**Cornarian Military Hospital  
Cornaria City, Cornaria  
10:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

A preteen Fox McCloud listened in horror as Peppy, his father's friend, and the only surviving member of Star Fox lay in bed, talking to General Pepper. Months earlier, Peppy, Pigma, and Fox's father James McCloud, the members of Star Fox, were hired to find out what Andross was doing on Venom. Fox's friend from the Cornarian Academy, Bill, was there as well. Fox's shoulders shook as he tried not to cry.

"It was horrible in that cell," Peppy reported. "Pigma laughed at us for our folly and then told us what was going to happen to us. He brought forward an ape that had resisted Andross and a jar that had something that looked like a large, mechanical ant in it. He explained that the ant was an Insurrector, a devise that would slowly devour one's insides, and then prepare the body for…" Peppy shuddered, "…someone else's use."

"Let me get this strait," General Pepper said nervously, "He can put someone into someone else's body."

"Yes," Peppy answered. "And then, Pigma used the Insurrector on the poor ape. It was horrible! And Pigma said that James and I were next…"

Fox ran out of the room and down the hall to the restroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he threw up.

**End Flashback**

"That's an Insurrector," Fox said, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Oikonny smiled, "Yes, the last one too. Don't worry, though. You don't need to worry about the device. I'd worry more about who will be using you body after you die."

Fox's mouth had gone dry, but he forced himself to ask, even though he dreaded the answer. "Who? What is your plan?"

"Not my plan, Fox. My uncle's plan. Your body will be used to resurrect the Great Emperor Andross," and with that said, Oikonny unscrewed the bottle, forced open Fox's maw, and shoved the Insurrector down his throat.

Fox coughed and gagged; blood began to pour out of his mouth as the Insurrector began to do its deadly work.

**Outside the Cave**

Krystal had found the cave by the glow of fire and Oikonny's laugh. As she neared the cave, she could sense Fox growing afraid. Then her senses were overloaded by his pain. Krystal gasped, and almost fell over. Fox was in deadly pain. Adrenaline surged through her as she drew her staff and ran headlong into the cave. Oikonny didn't even know that it was Krystal's staff falling on the back of his head that knocked him unconscious. Krystal turned to Fox, and froze.

His eyes were filled with pain as he gagged, choking on something in his throat as blood poured out from it. He couldn't even move to save himself due to the Binder that held him tight.

Her nightmare was coming true!

Krystal smashed the Binder and caught Fox as he fell. No longer held stiff, his body began to convulse. Krystal laid him on his back and opened his mouth. In the back of his throat, she could see something moving in a mass of red.

_What did Oikonny shove down his throat_, she thought as she sat him up on her lap. Reaching around his shaking torso, she clasped her fist and gave him the heighmlick maneuver. Something that looked like a large, mechanical insect spat out of his mouth. Glancing at it in disgust, Krystal smashed it with her staff.

Fox coughed, and looked back at Krystal. He still had blood in his throat, but there wasn't as much pain, and he could talk and breathe slightly. "Thank you," he rasped, and fell unconscious. Krystal sighed and shook her head. Fox's life wasn't in any immediate danger, but he needed advanced medical attention soon.

Outside, the storm stopped as Krystal picked up Fox and started to walk further into the mountains. Somewhere up there was a warp stone, and she could use it to get them to Thorntail Hollow.

**Thorntail Hollow, Sauria  
7:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Tricky shook his head, "Don't feel responsible. No one is hurt."

Falco and Slippy sighed in relief. They were afraid that they would be blamed for any damages caused by the _Great Fox II_'s crash. Thankfully, King Earthwalker Tricky was not one to hold a grudge, and a good thing too. Both Slippy and Falco were tired and sore from the crash. Slippy had a broken arm in a splint and Falco was burned so bad that he looked like a mangled crow. It was unlikely any of them would be doing anything for a while.

"At least the communication system still works," Slippy said. "Before I got off the ship, I sent out a distress signal and sent an explanation to Amanda. She's convinced her dad to send a small cruiser, the _Space Fish_, to pick us up. They'll be here soon."

"Now we just have to find out where Krystal and Fox ran off to," Falco said.

At that moment, a shadow fell on those in the cave. Looking up to the cave mouth, they saw Krystal and Fox limping in. Fox was barely conscious and leaning on Krystal, and Krystal was using her staff to support them both. Falco ran up, unable to resist another jibe in spite of the pair's condition.

"Fine time to run off and make out until someone got hurt. Where've you been?" he asked.

Krystal glared at him. "Falco, that mouth of your's needs fixing," she replied and smacked him with her staff. He fell to the cave floor in a heap. Turning to Slippy, she said, "Fox needs medical help. Is a ship on its way?"

Slippy only had to glance at the tickle of blood running out of Fox's mouth before he answered, "Yes, but I can tell them to come faster. What happened to Fox?"

Krystal and Fox slumped against the wall as Krystal said, "It was an Insurrector." Fox gave her a puzzled look, wondering how she knew, and fell asleep on her shoulder. Krystal herself stared as she thought, _How do I know that?_ Then she too fell asleep.

_Andross' voice echoed as he said, "Once he is close to you, feed him the Insurrector. It will make short work of him, and I'll be able to use his body for my own ends."_

_To her surprise, she answered, "Yes, my Master."_


	6. A Black Member of Star Fox

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer Caveman style: I no own Glowing-speck-in-sky Fox.  
(Sorry, I'm getting bored with having to do this every time.)

Chapter Six: A Black Member of Star Fox

**Three days later.**

**Military Hospital  
Cornaria City, Cornaria  
7:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Fox's eyes snapped open. He was in a white room with medical monitors on one wall. He felt weird, and realized that he was lying on his stomach with a sheet covering him from his waist down. His back was unusually warm, in spite the fact that he had nothing on it.

His eyes flicked to the door as it opened and he smiled as Krystal walked in. She returned the smile, sitting down in a chair in front of him so that he wouldn't have to turn his head to talk to her. He noticed she was limping slightly.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked.

Fox thought for a sec, but shook his head. "Can't decide," he mumbled. "What happened?"

"You came out of surgery two hours ago," Krystal replied. "The doctors took care of the damage that the Insurrector caused, so you should recover fine. Just don't try to move. They're trying to accelerate the healing using a Beemer."

"You've got to be kidding me! A Beemer," Fox began to laugh, but it quickly turned into a painful, hacking cough. Krystal grabbed a nearby bowl and put it under his mouth. He coughed again and spat out a few gobs of blood and mucus. Worry spread across his face.

Krystal noticed his expression and said, "Don't worry, that will happen periodically as your body heals. After today, you won't be able to undergo accelerated healing, so you'll have to take it easy for a few weeks. Peppy plans to send us to Katina for some R and R while you heal."

Fox looked at her. "Do you mean 'us' as in the whole team, or 'us' as in you and me?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head, replying, "Just you and me, Fox. Slippy's staying with Amanda, and Falco had been confined to his hospital bed until he heals completely. But that's no surprise. Falco's burned so badly that he looks like he pulled out one third of his feathers and painted himself black."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Peppy is trying to get us together before we're too old," Fox chuckled, grinning. Krystal laughed too, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"That's what I said. Get better soon," she whispered, and left. Outside, she bumped into someone who was standing near the door. She muttered an apology and walked away, not noticing that the black clad figure she bumped into looked similar to Fox. The figure watched her leave, snarling slightly, and then looked into Fox's room. Nodding in satisfaction that Fox was now asleep, the figure put on a black battle helmet and followed Krystal, only to bump into what probably should have been a blue falcon.

"Sorry," Falco said. "Do you know which room Fox is in?"

The black figure clubbed Falco over the head with his paw and continued on his way. Falco rubbed the bump that was quickly forming tenderly.

"What did I say to deserve that?" he asked in bewilderment. Then a doctor came around the corner.

"Falco! You should be resting right now! What are you doing out of your room?" the doctor yelled.

_Shit_, thought Falco as he turned and ran, the doctor in hot pursuit.

**Bridge, _Wolf's Guild_  
In Orbit over Cornaria**

Wolf smiled in satisfaction. The hologram of General Peppy in front of him nodded. Star Wolf had completed their mission, and the payment had just been made.

Star Wolf was back in business.

"I have another assignment for you, if you are interested," Peppy said. "Did you hear about the crash on Sauria?"

Wolf nodded, "Panther went to visit Krystal as soon as we heard. Honestly, you'd think Fox would take better care of his ship. The way I heard it, a failure in the engine caused it to go critical and explode."

General Peppy's face turned grave as he asked, "Is this cannel secure?"

Wolf nodded.

"That is the official explanation that we gave the press, Wolf," Peppy explained. "What really happened is that Oikonny tried to assassinate Fox using an Insurrector. Do you know what that is?"

Wolf nodded again. "It was under the threat of being executed by one that Leon and I were forced to work for Andross with Oikonny and Pigma," he replied.

"Then I need not tell you what it does," Peppy sighed in relief. "Oikonny used one on Fox. Krystal managed to stop the Insurrector and save his life, but it will take a long time for Fox to recover. Until then, he is vulnerable. I'm sending Fox and Krystal to Katina for recovery in a few days, but I want to hire your team to guard them while they are there."

"Are you paying for all their expenses?" Wolf asked. When Peppy nodded, he continued, "Good. Since Krystal hasn't given me her resignation, she is still a member of Star Wolf. It seems unfair to me if I require more than what you are giving her, so the remainder of Star Wolf will take the job if you pay for all of our expenses too."

General Peppy scowled at him. "You pirate," he muttered. "Fine, you have a deal. But if you rack up too much of a bill, I'm going to put a limit on your spending. Fox and Krystal are getting the same."

Wolf smiled. A Fox McCloud that couldn't fight back was an amusing idea. He was going to enjoy this job.

**Outside the Hospital  
Cornaria City, Cornaria**

Krystal exited the Military Hospital, only to be grabbed by a black paw and tossed up into the air. She squealed with laughter as Panther caught her and gently set her down. Wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, she looked up at Panther's face. He was grinning foolishly, like a toddler who had found a new way to tease an older sibling. "Did it go through?" she asked.

Panther nodded, "Yes. You are now Panther's little sister, Krystal Caruso."

"Thanks so much!" Krystal exclaimed and gave him a bear hug, which was not an easy thing to do seeing as Panther was twice her size.

"So, how is Fox?" he asked.

"Awake and alert as ever," she replied. "He's still not allowed to move, since they have him under a Beemer, but he should recover soon."

Panther noticed a black clad fox wearing a black battle helmet exit the Hospital. Alarm bells rang in his head as the black fox regarded him and Krystal and began to move to their left.

Krystal continued to talk, not noticing that Panther was distracted. "I wonder what he'll think when I tell him you adopted me as your sister. Do you think he'll be mad, or annoyed?"

Panther saw a flash of metal as the black fox drew a blaster and leapt into action. Grabbing Krystal, he pulled her away as a single shot seared through the air where she once stood. Panther pulled out his own blaster and fired two shots that the attacker easily dodged with military skill.

_This guy's no easy kill_, Panther thought. Krystal picked up on Panther's thought and concentrated on the black fox. Her mind probe was viscously repulsed by the fox's own mind and she was forced to retreat, gasping.

"Careful, Panther!" she yelped. "That being's a Telepath."

Bystanders screamed and fled as the fox pulled out another blaster. Charging them both, he unleashed two charged shots simultaneously at Panther and Krystal. They dodged the blast just barely and took cover behind a sitting bench.

Krystal gasped in shock. "Impressive," Panther growled. "Blasters have a nasty kick when they fire charged shots. If he can do that, he is definitely a worthy opponent."

"Forget worthy," Krystal snarled, pulling her blaster and adding her shots to Panther's while ducking the shots coming from their attacker. "This guy is dangerous!"

She jumped out from behind the bench and ran counterclockwise around their attacker, shooting as she ran. She was trying to catch the fox in the crossfire between Panther and herself. She stepped on her injured footpaw wrong, cried out, and fell, her blaster spinning away. The black fox fired at Panther's blaster, destroying it. Panther cursed and withdrew his burned hand. Then the fox turned toward Krystal, charging up both blasters and pointing them at her. Right then, she knew it was over. There was no way she could dodge or survive two charged blaster shots.

It was then that Panther did something truly amazing that would be the subject of many headlines the following day. Standing and bending over, he ripped the bench off its supports and hurled it at the attacker. Seeing the bench flying toward him, the fox had no choice but to switch targets and fire both charged shots at it. The bench was incinerated in a brilliant flash of fire.

By this time the local police had arrived. Noticing them, the fox holstered his blasters and typed a command on his wrist communicator. Then, he pointed a black gloved finger at Krystal. "I know who you are," he said in an accusing voice.

The police began to step forward to arrest the fox when a sonic blast threw them all to the ground. Overhead, a black Arwing, an old model used by the Star Fox team during the Lylat Wars, descended. The cockpit opened and the fox climbed in. As the Arwing flew off, Krystal noticed a small red symbol on the tips of the wings.

She shook her head in confusion. Why would a member of Star Fox want to kill her? More importantly, who was this unknown member?


	7. Krystal and Fara

Star Fox: Return 

Note: I've put up the next two chapters at the same time. I'm probably going to get some nasty reviews for Chapter Eight, but I say again: NO FLAMES! I also don't want any nasty reviews either. Many things will be explained in Chapter Nine, which I am currently working on.

Also, thanks for the review, Sir Raphael! Sorry, no, that's not Fara with the Arwing.

Disclaimer: Star Fox disclaimed. Blah blah blah. You get the idea.

Chapter Seven: Krystal and Fara

**Bridge, _Wolf's Guild_  
Orbit over Cornaria  
15:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Wolf waited impatiently. Finally, General Peppy's face appeared on the projector, surveying the Bridge. Leon was at one computer playing a simulation, as usual. Panther was sitting in a different chair wrapping up his burned hand. Wolf was sitting in his chair looking like someone had stolen his _Wolfen_ and sold it for a drink at the nearest bar.

If Peppy had an expression that betrayed worry, the one on his face was it. "Something I should know?" he asked.

"What hotel are you sending Fox and Krystal to?" Wolf asked, his voice colder than deep space.

"It's actually a motel, but I'll be glad to tell you," Peppy said, then raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Someone just tried to assassinate Krystal. If it wasn't for Panther, she wouldn't be alive and you'd be dealing with a very depressed Fox McCloud right now," Wolf replied.

Peppy sighed, "Yes, I heard about that. Is there…"

"The best thing you can do right now," Wolf interrupted, "Is to tell me what I need to know. I'm going to take the _Wolf's Guild_ there ahead of time to make sure that assassin isn't about to set up some sort of trap for her there. If this guy can shoot at Krystal outside the Military Hospital and get away, who knows what he is capable of."

"Yes, I see," Peppy nodded. "I'll send you the information right away."

As soon as he had the information, Wolf turned to Panther and Leon. "When we get to Katina, Panther, I want you to stay near Krystal at all times and make sure she's safe. Keep an eye on Fox too. In his current condition, it's very unlikely that Krystal will leave his side. Leon, I want you looking out for traps, weapons, anything that could betray an attempt on Krystal's life, or Fox's for that matter. I know some contacts on Katina, and I'm going to pay them a visit to see if they know anything about this unregistered Star Fox member with an old, black Arwing, or if they know what Oikonny is up to. Keep your blasters with you at all times. I don't care if you have to knock out a security officer or two to do so, just do it. Clear?"

Panther and Leon nodded, and Wolf turned back to his console. In a matter of minutes, the _Wolf's Guild_ was on its way to Katina.

**One day later…**

**Solarset Motel  
Ton City, Katina  
1:00 p.m. Katina Time**

Fox leaned back in his chair. He and Krystal had arrived at the Solarset Motel a few hours ago, and he was feeling jet lag already. He smiled, remembering the look on Krystal's face when they found out that Peppy had only gotten them one room to share. For a moment, he thought she was going to grab the teenaged hare behind the service desk and spank him over her knee. But Fox had to admit, he was also quite relieved when they entered their room to find out that it had two beds separated by a curtain, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a balcony that connected their room to the room next door. He was currently relaxing on the balcony, enjoying the view of Katina's wide plains. Krystal walked out, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. Fox smiled when she handed him his, and took a long draught…

… only to choke and spit the spicy liquid out over the rail of the balcony while Krystal laughed.

Fox turned and glared at her as his ears steamed. "You put pepper in it instead of sugar again, didn't you?" he accused.

Krystal wiped tears of mirth from her eyes as she nodded. "It's been so long since I've done that, I almost forgot how funny it is," she said before she bust out into another fit of laughter.

Fox sighed and raised his cup to his mouth again, careful to sip the liquid very slowly this time. They finished their drinks in silence, placing their mugs on the table that was set on the balcony. Fox stood, stretching slightly. "I wonder who is next to us," he said aloud.

"Why don't we knock and see," Krystal replied, walking toward the other door. Fox shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Krystal was about to knock when the door burst open and a large, black shape barreled out and tossed her in the air.

"Panther!" she laughed as she rose and fell. "Just because I'm your little sister now doesn't mean you have to great me like this every time!"

Panther caught her and set her down, and then – to the surprise of both Krystal and Fox – grabbed Fox and tossed him up too. Fox was still comprehending what Krystal said, so he didn't even realize he was in the air until Panther had caught him and set him down as well. Fox was slightly unsteady when he was set down and almost fell, but Krystal caught and supported his weight. She turned and shook her head at Panther.

"Shame on you," she scolded. "You know Fox hasn't fully recovered yet. You could have hurt him."

Panther shrugged, grinning like a two year old cub that had been caught playing in the toilet bowl. Fox finally managed to get out the words, "Little Sister?" and Panther and Krystal both burst out laughing.

"Panther adopted me as his little sister while you were in surgery on Cornaria," Krystal explained.

Fox rolled his eyes and grinned. "Great," he said in a sarcastic, joking voice. "The vixen I love is now related to giant that could tear me apart who is also a member of a rival organization that takes pleasure in trying to shoot me out of the skies."

All three of them burst out laughing, but Fox's laugh soon turned into a hacking cough. He leaned over the balcony railing and coughed hard as he spat out a few gobs of blood and mucus. They fell and landed on the head of the teenager that he and Krystal had met at the service desk earlier who was currently trying to sneak smoking a cigarette. The teen screamed and ran inside, while Fox, Krystal, and Panther chuckled.

"So," Fox asked, wiping his mouth, "What are you doing here?"

Panther explained everything Peppy had told them and Wolf's plan. When he finished, Fox sat back down in his chair and asked, "So Peppy and Wolf think that these attacks are connected?"

Panther shook his head. "General Peppy may, but Wolf does not," he answered. "Rather, Wolf thinks that Krystal's attacker is working separately from Oikonny."

Krystal nodded. "I can think of quite a few people who would hold a grudge against me, but not enough to kill me." She looked at Fox thoughtfully. "Any chance that you might have an ex-girlfriend willing to hire a hit man to kill me?"

Fox shook his head. "The only other girl I dated was Fara, a friend from my academy days, but she's not like that. It couldn't be her anyway. Fara died during the Lylat War." Fox closed his eyes, his head nodding as he remembered.

A sobering silence fell on the group. Fox had told Krystal about Fara before, but he had never mentioned that she was dead. Krystal leaned over and gave Fox a hug. "Sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Are you sure Fara's dead?" Panther asked.

Fox looked up. "I don't see how she could have survived," he responded. "Her last known location was hit by missile fire, and no one has seen her since."

"Except for me," said a voice. Everyone turned as Wolf walked out onto the balcony and toward the group. "She runs an intelligence network here on Katina now. When I talked to her, she asked about you and whether or not you were getting along with Krystal again." Wolf shook his head. "She used to be obsessed with you, Fox. It's almost funny how much she's changed. She's moved on, found a husband, has three kits, and is expecting a fourth. She knows how to live life better than you do!" Wolf chuckled, unable to hide his amusement.

Fox smiled at his childhood rival. "We all move on at some point, Wolf," he said. "Does that mean you're finally going to forgive me for asking her to the dance before you?"

"Not on your life," Wolf growled.

Krystal burst out laughing. "Is that why you two fight all the time?" she hooted. "Just because of you both had a crush on the same girl?"

"Did Not!" both males said simultaneously, but then Fox reconsidered. "Well, maybe I did have a crush on her at that time. But when I thought she was dead, I knew she wouldn't want me to dwell on the past. That's what she always said to me, 'Forgive, forget, and move on'. So I grew out of it."

"Good thing too," Krystal said, and to everyone's surprise, she bent over and kissed him. Panther threw back his head and roared with laughter at the expression on Fox's face as Krystal broke off smiling. Fox recovered and returned the smile, then turned to Wolf.

"So if Fara's alive, how come she hasn't tried to contact me?" he asked.

Wolf raised an eyebrow and replied, "She did try, many times in fact."

Fox looked puzzled for a moment, then understanding lit in his eyes and he chuckled, "ROB; I should have known."

"What?" Krystal asked. Fox turned toward her.

"ROB and Fara never got along with each other," he explained. "Since ROB monitors all communication signals to the _Great Fox II_, it wouldn't be that hard for him to block her without me knowing."

"It's that bad?" Wolf asked.

"She's threatened to rewire ROB many more times than you, Wolf," Fox answered. Panther whistled in awe. Of all the members of Star Fox and Star Wolf Panther kept track of some weird things, and the number of times Wolf had threatened to rewire ROB was one of them; 510, give or take 10.

"I'd be fun to meet Fara," Krystal said, turning to Wolf. "Does she live nearby?"

Wolf shook his head and answered, "She lives on the other side of Katina in Urano City."

Fox smiled at Krystal, "Why don't you pay her a visit? You could use some time spent with someone your own gender rather than hanging out with us guys all the time."

The group laughed and Wolf nodded. "I'll give you her address," he said. "Take Panther with you too, just in case."

Krystal rolled her eyes and left, Panther following close behind. When they had gone, Wolf turned to Fox and asked, "Have you asked her yet?"

Fox shook his head. "It's her decision, Wolf," he answered. "I'm not going to force her to rejoin Star Fox if she doesn't want to." He paused and looked at his watch. "I hope those two don't take too long. I wanted to take a hike up Sunset Falls this evening."

Wolf laughed, "I don't know if you can, seeing as you can't fight."

Fox scowled at Wolf and retorted, "I may not be combat able, Wolf, but I can still beat you in other things."

Wolf sat down in a chair and dragged the table between them, putting his elbow on it. "How about an arm wrestle, then?" he asked.

Fox grinned, putting his own arm up and grasping Wolf's paw. "You're On!"

**Jay Residence  
Urano City, Katina  
2:00 p.m. Katina Time**

It had taken Panther and Krystal only one hour to find Fara's house. The door was answered by one of Fara's kits, a chubby fellow named Deck, who immediately tried to tackle Panther. Fara came to the door seconds later, happy to meet Krystal and inviting her and Panther in. Fara laughed as Deck clung growling to Panther's leg, trying to take black cat down. Panther grinned in amusement as he swept one huge paw down and scooped the kit up, who growled even more and tried to wrestle out of Panther's firm grip. _Now here is a kit with warrior instincts_, Panther thought. _He will make his mother and father very proud one day_.

Fara and Krystal talked while Panther wrestled playfully with Deck and his siblings. Fara told Krystal how she met Fox and Wolf at the Cornarian Academy, and about how she met her husband, an astrophysicist named Kevin Jay, during the Aparoid Invasion. Krystal told Fara about her first meeting with Fox on Sauria, and about her adventures with Star Fox and Star Wolf. They laughed and shared stories about some of Fox's more embarrassing moments; Fara recalled the time when Fox lost his swimming trunks while competing in the Academy's 100 m freestyle and still won, and Krystal told Fara about the time Fox's pants ripped in front of the entire Star Fox team. Krystal also told Fara about recent events, and Fara nodded solemnly. When Krystal told her about the Solarset Motel, Fara began to laugh.

"Mark my words," she said to Krystal. "Fox and Wolf will be at each other's throats by tomorrow morning." Both vixens laughed, and Krystal's communicator beeped. She answered it.

"Krystal!" came Falco's voice, "You have got to help me! I've called Slippy, Fox, Peppy, Rob, Bill, none of them will listen! These idiot doctors want to put me under a Beemer! Get me out of here! If you have to, tell them … Oh Shit!" There were sounds of a scuffle on the other end, and then a new voice. "Krystal?"

"Bill?" Krystal asked.

"Yes," came the reply. "Sorry about what just happened. I was visiting Falco when he grabbed my communicator and started running. I had to knock him out to get it back. Why does he hate doctors so much?"

Fara chuckled and said, "It must be his background."

"Fara, are you on the other end of this connection too?" Bill asked.

"Yes, she is," Krystal answered.

"In which case, I'm really sorry you had to hear that. Say 'Hi' to Fox for me," Bill said and closed the connection. Krystal put away the communicator, chuckling. Deck looked at his mother and began, "Mom, what does …"

"It's a bad word that I had better not hear you say so long as I'm alive," Fara said firmly before her kit could finish his sentence.

When it came time for Krystal and Panther to leave, Fara stepped out on the porch with them and closed the door. She turned to Krystal and said, "I don't want my kits to here me say this, Krystal. Tell Fox that if he doesn't get his rear in gear and start a family with you like everyone in Lylat thinks he should, I'm going to track him down and kick his sorry ass to Venom."

Krystal smiled shyly. "It's not that he doesn't love me, Fara," she said, "He's scared that his profession will hurt, if not me, our kits. What if they don't want to be pilots?"

Fara laughed and answered, "Do you honestly think that any kit of the famous Fox McCloud and Krystal will settle for being anything less than their parents? If your professions will do anything, it will inspire your kits to be the best they can be." Fara gave Krystal a hug and then stepped back. "Feel free to visit," she paused and glared at Panther, "So long as there isn't a price on your head." Panther grinned and shrugged, and then turned to leave with Krystal as Fara waved good bye and went back inside.

Panther and Krystal walked down the street in silence. Krystal was thinking about what Fara had told her: _Do you honestly think that any kit of the famous Fox McCloud and Krystal will settle for being anything less than their parents?_ Deep in her heart, Krystal agreed with Fara.

----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm warning people right now, get ready for two **BIG** shocks next chapter!


	8. James McCloud

Star Fox: Return

Note: I'm warning people one more time, get ready for two **BIG** shocks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox.

Chapter Eight: James McCloud

**Cornarian Military Hospital  
Cornaria City, Cornaria  
15:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Falco was in a bad mood. The doctors could have let him heal on his own, _But No_, he thought. _They want me to heal their way!_ That meant that he was lying down on his stomach, butt naked except for a sheet covering his privates, with two Beemers above him with their rays focused on his burns. _Things just can't get any worse_, he thought.

He was wrong.

A doctor poked his head in and said, "Falco, you have a visitor."

"Who is it this time?" he asked grumpily. "The ghost of Andross?"

"Close but not quite, Falco," came another voice. Falco looked up, his eyes wide. There, in the doorway with a mischievous grin on her face, was Katt Monroe. He looked at her in shock, and then he yelled.

"NURSE! Get Me A SEDATIVE!"

**Sunset Falls, Katina  
9:00 p.m. Katina Time**

Fox took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air while he listened to the sound of the falls roaring over the cliff. The hike up had felt good. Wolf had made Leon walk in front of the group – he said it was because Leon was good at spotting traps and while that was true, everyone knew that it was also because no one cared if Leon got shot or stepped on a mine or something like that. Fox walked between Panther and Krystal, and Wolf brought up the rear. The group had to stop from time to time as Fox had coughing fits, but Fox knew that the hike had done him good and helped him heal in some way or another.

Krystal was laying on the grass beside him, humming a tune to herself. She had to admit that Fox was right; the top of Sunset Falls was beautiful. The view itself was almost breathtaking as they sat side by side watching the sun set slowly, then lying down to watch the stars come out. Panther had gotten bored and had fallen asleep a long time ago, and Wolf and Leon were taking a look at something they had spotted on their way up. So it was just her and Fox. She sat up, and turned to Fox.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she said.

He sat up and shrugged, "No problem. I've been many times with my dad." He looked up at the stars and sighed. "You never loose your fascination," he said softly.

"Is that why you became a pilot?" Krystal asked.

Fox nodded. "Every time I look at the night sky of any planet, I feel a sense of longing to roam in their freedom," he said. "It runs in my blood, I guess. My great-grandpa was General Pepper's predecessor as the General of the Cornarian Army, my grandpa was an armada commander," he chuckled, "My dad was a mercenary, and so am I. I've never lost my love for flying."

"What about after you?" Krystal asked.

"Huh?" came the reply.

"After you; what about your kits?" she asked again.

Fox chuckled, "You really think a girl like you and a guy like me…"

"Fara does," she interrupted.

"What?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow.

Krystal told him what Fara told her and he chuckled. "She's right," he said. "She could kick me to Venom and beyond, and I doubt any kit of mine will want to settle being just anybody."

"So you think she'll continue the legacy of Star Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Who said it was a girl?" Fox asked confused.

"You have too many males in your family," Krystal replied. "You need a girl."

"Who said you had any say in it?" Fox retorted.

"What if I'm the mom?" Krystal replied, and they both began to laugh. Fox opened his mouth to say something when a small, round, silver object landed a few meters away from them. They stopped and looked at it in surprise.

Then the sonic grenade detonated, sending them and a now awake Panther in different directions. Panther fell in the mud next to the water, and Fox fell back towards the hiking trail. He shook the stars from his head and looked up.

Krystal had fallen a meter away from the edge of the cliff, and standing above her with a blaster pointed at her was a fox dressed in black wearing a black battle helmet.

"Krystal!" Panther cried out, but his limbs had sunk far into the mud and he couldn't get free fast enough.

Fox felt something boil up inside of him and he snapped. He didn't care that the other fox was armed with a blaster. He didn't care how close he was to the cliff. He bolted and tackled the black clad fox.

Luckily, the fox was able to keep from falling or taking a step as Fox fell on him. Krystal looked up and saw her attacker pick up Fox by his collar and throw him back a few meters. With her attacker distracted, she rolled away, picked herself up, and ran toward the trail. The black clad fox ran after her aiming his blaster.

Fox struck again, letting out a battle yell as he tackled the other fox. Krystal heard Fox's yell and turned, watching as the two foxes scuffled. Fox delivered a hard uppercut to his opponent, and the black battle helmet was knocked off. Fox raised his fist to deliver another blow, and stopped.

Krystal started towards Fox, worried, when she too stopped. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. Wolf and Leon came running up the trail, and they too froze.

Fox backed away from the other figure. Without his helmet, Fox recognized the other fox completely, all the way down to the fox's black sun shades.

"Dad?" he asked.

James McCloud nodded. "I'm sorry son. I didn't want it to be this way. I know you won't believe me when I tell you this, but if you stay with that vixen, she will kill you."

Fox was confused. "Why would Krystal want to kill me?" he asked.

Krystal walked up and stood next to Fox and asked, "Why were you trying to kill me?"

James shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's why I had to stop her without you knowing it was me." He then turned toward Krystal. His voice was cold and accusing as he said to her, "I know who you are. You are the Handmaiden of Andross."

A collective gasp rose from the other four males as they turned and looked at Krystal in suspicion. Her eyes widened as a doorway seemed to open in her mind and memories that she had long forgotten flooded into her consciousness. Memories of what and who she was before she was on Sauria; memories that confirmed James' accusation. She turned to Fox, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked at her, and could see the truth written in her eyes. He backed away, pain filling his face and heart as he stammered, "You're… you're…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

James McCloud shook his head, turned and ran, and jumped off the cliff. Wolf, Panther, and Leon watched James' black Arwing rise up and fly away, but Krystal and Fox didn't notice. Krystal, her eyes pleading, tried to find the words to explain to Fox. Fox's eyes filled with tears and he turned away. He fell on his knees and his frame shook as he began to cough violently. Krystal fell on her knees too, covered her face with her hands, and began to sob.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Note: There they were! Don't worry! All will be explained in the next chapter. Please Review, but try not to be nasty about it.

I could also use some suggestions for things I could do to Falco. I'm running low on ideas.

Chapter Nine will be up as soon as possible!


	9. Kursed, the Handmaiden of Andross

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer: Star Fox Disclamed (again)

Chapter Nine: Kursed, The Handmaiden of Andross

**Jay Residence ****Urano City, Katina ****2:00 a.m. Katina Time**

Fara slowly opened her eyes. Next to her, her husband, Kevin, opened his eyes too. He was a black furred fox with silver streaks, and his pearl eyes looked at her sleepily. "Something wrong," he asked.

Fara shrugged; glad that Kevin could always tell when something was troubling her. "I'm not sure," she replied. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't shake her motherly instinct that something was amiss. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Kevin began to get up to, but she turned to him and said, "It's all right, Kev. I'm just going to check on the kits." He nodded and lay back down. She put on her robe and slippers and walked out into the hallway.

She looked into the doorway of each kit's room. Every one of them was sleeping soundly. She smiled slightly when she reached the room of her oldest son, Deck. As usual, he was sleeping with his footpaws under his pillow and his head resting on his bundled up sheets. Fara shook her head in amusement.

She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water from the tap. As she did so, she felt Kevin come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She smiled and asked, "Can't sleep either?"

Kevin shook his head and replied, "Not while something is bothering you. Your intuition has never been wrong before."

Fara nodded, and they stood there for a while, staring out the window over the sink. It gave them a good view of the street they lived on, a peaceful residential area far away from the sounds and steel of the city. Looking out now, Fara saw a shadow walking down the street, slowly and timidly. It was almost as if that person was scared or ashamed or…

Her brow furrowed, confused. _What is Krystal doing, wandering Urano this late at night_, she wondered. Kevin sensed his wife's change in thought, and followed her line of sight. Once he spotted Krystal, he looked at Fara. The two of them nodded and Fara headed for the front door.

Krystal didn't even know where she was. She let her footpaws carry her along wherever they wanted as she walked, alone with her thoughts. She sensed, rather than heard, someone call out to her softly. She looked up and saw Fara waving to her, a worried expression on her face. Krystal nodded and accepted Fara's invitation into her house. She needed to talk to someone.

**Jay Residence ****Urano City, Katina ****2:15 a.m. Katina Time**

"Now he knows, and I don't know what to do," Krystal sobbed into her hands. She had told Fara and Kevin everything that had transpired and everything she now remembered. Fara and Kevin were polite, listening to her story and asking questions when necessary. Krystal was glad she had met Fara; Fara was the only other one that had ever had a relationship with Fox. Krystal knew Fara could help.

Fara smiled and said, "If I were you, I would just tell him the truth."

Krystal looked up at the rust colored vixen and asked, "What if he doesn't believe me? It's my word against his father's."

"True," Fara replied, "But if you explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

Kevin leaned back and smiled. "Take it from me," he said, "If there is one thing that every male does, it's listen to their girlfriends before their parents."

Fara turned and gave her husband a mischievous grin. "You mean like how your parents didn't want you to marry me, but instead marry that snobby, rich, gold vixen on Cornaria?" she asked.

He returned her grin and said, "Yep, and she was snobby too. I have no clue as to how my parents thought I could possibly live with someone who has no sense of humor or adventure, is tone deaf and still sings – meaning she sings very badly, and who would rather make and spend money rather than raise my kits."

Krystal laughed softly and said, "I guess you're right. It would only hurt worse if I prolonged the inevitable. I have to tell Fox." She paused and looked up at the other two. "Thanks for inviting me in. I wasn't planning on coming over until morning. How did you know that I needed to talk to someone like you?"

Fara simply smiled and said, "I'm a mother, Krystal. I know everything." Kevin put a paw over his mouth and coughed, but was unable to disguise his words, "And she does too." Fara elbowed him in the side, smirking.

"Sorry if I woke your kits," Krystal said, standing. "I ought to go back now."

Kevin shook her paw and Fara gave her a hug, saying, "Don't worry; our kits would sleep through a planetary bombardment. You're welcome to come over any time."

"Thanks," Krystal said, and left considerably happier.

After Krystal had left, Fara turned to Kevin and said with a grin, "By the way, about the fact that I know everything…" Kevin grinned and growled like a tiger, swept his wife up in his arms, and carried her into their bedroom.

**Solarset Motel ****Ton City, Katina ****4:30 a.m. Katina Time**

Fox, Wolf, Leon, and Panther sat on the balcony, waiting. None of them had tried to sleep after they returned from Sunset Falls. Krystal had disappeared long before they had returned to the motel. None of them wanted to voice their suspicions of why she ran. The words his father had told him continued to run around in Fox's mind as he furiously debated with himself.

_She's the Handmaiden of Andross._

_She fought against him on Sauria._

_She will kill you._

_She could have killed me so many times._

_She's the Handmaiden of Andross._

_Why should that change anything?_

_You saw the truth in her eyes._

_I love her!_

_She's the Handmaiden of Andross._

_I don't care!_

_She's the Handmaiden of Andross._

The door from Fox's and Krystal's room opened slowly. All four males looked up as Krystal walked out onto the balcony, he staring at her feat. She grabbed a chair, placed it in front of them, and sat down. No one spoke for a while, and then she raised her head.

"I have a story to tell, but first, I want to apologize," she said, and turned toward Fox. "I'm sorry, Fox. What your father said to you today was true. Before I was on Sauria, I was held on Venom. There, I was known as Kursed, the Handmaiden of Andross; his personal assassin.

"As a kit, my home was attacked by Andross' forces. My entire family, my entire village, destroyed; dead; gone. I was left alive and taken to Venom. Andross felt he could use me by training me to be his personal assassin. He thought that because I was young, I hadn't been taught how to be good. The fact that I was a telepath was a bonus; it would make me the ultimate weapon he could use.

"But he was wrong. My parents had started teaching me long before I could even crawl. This was because I could communicate with my parents telepathically, and they could communicate with me. Andross tired everything. He tortured me, starved me, isolated me, but I resisted them all. This went on for years. Angry that he couldn't break me to his will, he threatened that he would let his officers use me as they would."

Krystal stopped as Fox let out a rather loud growl. Everyone turned to him and saw his face contorted in anger. He was snarling and grinding his teeth, and his emerald eyes blazed with bloodlust. The very idea of someone abusing someone else in any way heated his blood faster than a fever. Krystal waited patiently till Fox calmed down, and then continued.

"I still refused, and any officer he gave me too ended up either dead or insane before they were able to even try anything. Noticing this, he only handed me over to officers that had disappointed or disobeyed him. I came to be known as Kursed, venomise for 'love means death'.

"One day, Andross told me that he was willing to grant me freedom if I took an Insurrector and used it on one of his enemies." She turned and looked at Fox. Everyone understood that Andross had told her to kill Fox. She was glad she didn't have to say it aloud. "He even gave me a fighter so that I could leave Venom. I agreed, but in word only. I was determined to betray him the minute I got away.

"He noticed as soon as I launched that I was heading a different way than he had told me to go, and he knew that I had betrayed him. He sent a squadron after me. They caught up to me over Sauria. I didn't stand a chance in the fighter he gave me. I was shot down, but I continued to take hits, even as I plunged into Sauria's atmosphere. They continued to fire until my ship was totally destroyed, miles above Sauria's surface. I jumped out in time, but they didn't care. They were confident that I wouldn't survive the fall. They left.

"I put everything I had into slowing my fall. I survived, but my impact badly hurt me. In the end, I had lost all memory of my time before Sauria, except for the name my parents gave me: Krystal. I have never been able to remember, until today."

Krystal paused, and then looked at Fox. "I lived on Sauria until you found me, Fox," she said. "I never knew that you were the one that I had once been ordered to kill. Andross didn't tell me your name. He just said that I was to seek out the leader of Star Fox. But I never obeyed a single order from him, and I never will."

To her surprise, Fox and the others were smiling. "You could have just told us, Krystal," Fox said, amused. "You didn't have to run."

"I didn't know if you would believe me," Krystal replied.

He stood up and walked toward her, holding out his paw. She took it, and he pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms. Looking at her square in the eye, he said, "I believe you. I believe you because I trust and respect you. I love you, Krystal."

Fox cradled Krystal's head in his hand and he kissed her, while Wolf and Panther laughed and Leon turned away, gagging; proving that he was definitely cold blooded.

**General Peppy's Office, Cornarian Army Headquarters ****Cornaria City, Cornaria ****5:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Falco smacked his head on the doorway to General Peppy's office and cursed. Why couldn't the old geezer get smart and put in doors that a guy as tall as him could walk through without having to duck? The doors on the _Great Fox II_ were tall enough.

Peppy motioned for Falco to sit. The expression on the old hare's face was serious, and Falco knew that this was no time to complain about doorways. He sat.

General Peppy cleared his throat and said, "Now that you're recovered, Falco. I have a job for you. I know that Star Fox is temporarily grounded, but I was hoping you could take this assignment. Intelligence has reported a large number of Venomise craft gathering over Fortuna. I need someone skilled to investigate."

Falco nodded and replied, "I'll take it. I'm bored and need to get some action. But I need another pilot to back me up, and I'm not taking Katt."

Peppy nodded and reached for his communicator. "I thought you'd say that," he said. "I know of a skilled pilot in the Cornarian Forces who doesn't happen to have an assignment right now, and who would like to go. He isn't as skilled as you, which is why I haven't given this assignment in spite of the fact he volunteered. It will be much better, though, if you were there too. I think you'll like him. His name is Dash Bowman."


	10. A Brewing Conflict

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer: Star Fox disclaimed. 

Chapter Ten: A Brewing Conflict

**Jay Residence  
Urano City, Katina  
8:00 a.m. Katina Time**

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Kevin asked Fara for the umpteenth time.

Fara turned toward her husband and shook her head. "I'm perfectly capable of giving Deck his bath, Kev," she replied as the kit jumped yet again. Water splashed over the side of the tub and on the floor and Fara. She growled, wrestling with her son as he tried to escape her washing his hair. The kit succeeded, jumping out of the tub and running off, only to be snatched up by his father.

Deck growled in his father's grip as Kevin handed the kit to Fara grinning slightly. "Did you wear a white blouse to wash him on purpose?" he asked playfully.

Fara took Deck and slugged Kevin in the shoulder. "Enjoying what you see?" she retorted, grinning. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing. You're just trying to get us in our bed again. Apparently, last night wasn't enough."

Kevin shrugged. "Am I really that predictable?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Yes, you are," Fara replied. "And about that bed…" He stopped and turned toward her. She looked over her shoulder, grinning, and winked at him. "Maybe later," she finished, a gleam in her eye. Kevin grinned and winked back, then left.

He was halfway down the hall when a knock came at the door. He changed his course to answer it. But when he opened the door, he wished he hadn't.

"Is Fara at home?" James McCloud asked.

Kevin instantly thought about what happened last night with Krystal and didn't respond. His body tensed up, as his instincts told him to shut the door.

_There's really no need for that. I just want to talk._

Kevin's mouth dropped in shock. James hadn't moved his mouth, but he had heard his voice clearly. _He can speak to me inside my head? He's a telepath?_, Kevin thought.

James smiled. "Yes, Kevin, and I can hear your thoughts too. Are you going to let me in or not?" Kevin felt he had no choice. He stood aside and James stepped into the living room.

Fara walked in with Deck in her arms and wrapped up in a towel. She took one look at James and sent a worried, questioning look toward Kevin. James sat down and looked at both of them.

"I won't hurt anyone, I'm not like that," he said calmly, sensing their fears. "I happen to know that Krystal came here twice before. I need to know everything that transpired."

**Solarset Motel  
Ton City, Katina  
9:00 a.m. Katina Time**

Fox had never felt better in his life. No longer coughing up blood and mucus, his body was returning to full strength with vigor. In truth, he felt like a kit again. The universe was before him, and he was in charge of his own destiny.

He stood on the motel's balcony and breathed the fresh morning air again and again. His lungs felt completely clear and clean, and his heart pounded with excitement. He was himself again, and more. Star Wolf had left an hour ago, saying that their job was complete. Krystal had talked to Wolf earlier. She had decided to rejoin Star Fox. Wolf had nodded, understanding, and Panther mentioned that he was glad that he could finally fight someone other than "that annoying frog" now. Fox was ecstatic, glad that he could fly with Krystal again.

Unfortunately, the _Great Fox II_ was still a wreck on Sauria, but that was a situation that could be remedied.

Krystal came up behind him and jumped on his back. He laughed and carried her piggyback style, into their room. Their things were already packed, so Krystal reached down from her perch and shouldered both their duffels. They left the motel like that, Krystal riding on Fox's back. They drew a few glances from others, but they didn't care.

When they had gone a ways from the motel, Fox put Krystal down and took his duffel from her. They walked side by side to their fighters that they had landed in a nearby field. They climbed in their ships and prepared for launch.

Fox leaned back in his seat. It felt good to be back in his Arwing. It needed a new paint job, though. He had been wondering if he should change Star Fox's colors. Having white and green rather than white and blue seemed like a good idea.

Krystal's face appeared on his screen, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded, then he noticed a thoughtful look cross her face as she asked, "Do you want to go visit Fara before we leave?"

He thought about it for a bit, and then nodded. Lifting off, Fox's Arwing and Krystal's _Cloud Runner_ flew off in the direction of Urano City. Neither noticed a black Arwing following behind.

**Fortuna Space  
9:30 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

"Mr. Lombardi, wake up. We've arrived," Dash's voice came over the comm.

Falco jolted awake, and smacked his head on the viewport. He cursed as he rubbed the new bruise. _I've got to make more headroom in this thing_.

"Mr. Lombardi, are you okay?" Dash asked.

"Yes, Dash," Falco sighed. "I'm just fine. And what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Lombardi? Just call me Falco for crying out loud."

Dash chuckled, "Force of habit, I guess, Mr. Lom… Falco."

"That's better," Falco smiled.

They began to fly around the planet to the location of the Venomise Fleet when a group of interceptors flew at them, weapons blazing.

"Enemy sighted," Dash reported.

"Go, Go, Go! I've got your back!" Falco called out with a whop and the battle began.

**Jay Residence  
Urano City, Katina  
9:30 a.m. Katina Time**

Fox could tell the minute Fara opened the door that something was not right. Her face was concerned as she welcomed Krystal and him into the living room and called Kevin. She then had to excuse herself and take her kits to the day care they attended. Fox and Krystal sat down and looked at each other. He didn't have to be telepathic to know that she sensed something wrong too.

Kevin came in, and introduced himself to Fox. They exchanged the regular pleasantries; Fox told Kevin about his job as a mercenary, and Kevin explained his role as a flight instructor at the Katina Cornarian Military Academy.

Fara soon returned and joined them, and their conversation became more serious. She turned to Fox and asked, "How come, in all our days at the Academy, you never told me that your dad was telepathic?"

Fox was glad that he couldn't dislocate his jaw, or it would have made a hole through the entire planet as it dropped. Krystal gave him a confused look and asked, "You didn't know?" Fox shook his head. She pulled out her collapsed staff and tossed it to Kevin. "Try to open it," she told the other three.

Kevin tried, but he couldn't. Fara tried next, failing as well, and passed it to Fox. He pressed the trigger and it sprung open to its full length easily. He turned to Krystal, confused.

"My staff can only be activated and used by those who have the telepathic trait," the vixen explained. "You don't have full telepathic ability, meaning that your limited trait must have come from your father, because the genes from your mother would either make you telepathic, or prevent it. Telepathic traits are rare in males for this reason. I knew that your father must have been a telepath the moment I saw you able to use my staff. I thought you knew too."

Fox shook his head and said, "I never knew, but that was probably because I wasn't around my dad a whole lot. My mom raised me, until she died when I was 15. After that, I was on my own." He paused and turned to Kevin and asked, "How do you know my dad's a telepath?"

The black and silver fox sighed and replied, "He was here. He left an hour ago. He wanted information about you and Krystal."

Krystal swallowed, nervous, "And you said?"

Fara shook her head, "We told him everything. We had too; we didn't really have a choice." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Fox and Krystal. "He wrote this and told us to give it to you next time we met you," she explained. "I have no idea what it says."

Fox unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

**Fox,**

**By the time you read this, I will no longer be on Katina. I hid under the balcony last night and happened to hear Krystal's story. I'm not sure if I believe her; being stuck on Venom has made me somewhat untrusting. I only escaped Venom one month ago, and when I heard you were alive, I immediately wanted to seek out the one Andross ordered to kill you.**

**When I learned about your relationship with Krystal, I was both angry and afraid. I knew that she was a telepath, and that she had a reputation among Andross' followers of using her powers to make others insane; I did not dare try to enter her mind to find out if she was really trying to kill you. It was not until I heard the story she told that things made sense again, but I had to confirm what she said with Fara and Kevin. If Krystal was lying, there was little chance she would have told you and Fara the same story.**

**I owe you and Krystal an apology, mostly Krystal. My instincts as a father to protect impaired my ability to reason. I will make it up to you, someday, somehow.**

**I am afraid I am currently on the run. Because I was a mercenary for the Cornarian Army, I have made many enemies. Because of this, I must flee Katina without being able to talk to you. I wish I could. I wish I could apologize to you in person. But I can't. If any of my enemies find out that I am still alive, they will use you to get to me, and some of them are worse than Andross.**

**Please don't try to find me; I will find you when I can. One day, I hope to be able to talk to you in person once more. When that day comes, I will tell you how I escaped Venom.**

**I am proud of you, Fox. Stay strong. I will see you again. When I do, I hope Krystal will still be by your side.**

**Your Father, James McCloud**

Fox felt his voice catch a few times and his eyes watered as he read. He was silent for a while, and then said, "This really is my dad's handwriting. Thanks Kevin, Fara." The two he had spoken two nodded silently, and Krystal gave Fox a comforting hug. Fox's mind was filled with hope as the phrase, _My Father is Alive!_ rolled through it. For a long time nobody spoke.

Then Kevin's communicator beeped. The fox rolled his eyes and answered the call. He listened for a few seconds, nodded, and shut it off. Then he turned to Fox and Krystal. "Are you two interested in earning some money?" he asked. "Satellites picked up a large Venomise craft approaching Katina."

Fox grinned and replied, "I could use some exercise. Being sent on vacation is fun, but it starts to get boring when I have nothing to do." Krystal agreed, wholeheartedly.

**Orbit over Katina  
10:00 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

"Watch it Fox, you picked up a bogey."

Fox rolled, avoiding incoming fire from the Venomise fighter behind him. He, Krystal, and Kevin had barely gotten into orbit when the fighters appeared and began to attack. Fox liked it when the odds were stacked up against him, but he had to admit, these pilots were good. The bogey behind him matched his every maneuver, and another fighter soon joined the first. "Sneaky bastards," he muttered. "Get off my back!"

"Cut left, Fox," Kevin ordered. Fox did so, and Kevin flew in. Laser fire ripped out from the black and silver striped wings of Kevin's green Cornarian Fighter, ripping apart one of Fox's pursuers. But the other stayed intact and continued to chip away at Fox's shields.

Then, a ship so black that he could hardly see it looped underneath him and destroyed the other bogey. James McCloud's voice rang over the comm, "That hardly makes us even, but it sure makes me feel better!"

"Dad!" Fox cried out happily and watched in amazement as his father's old, black Arwing downed the enemies behind Krystal in seconds. Fox found himself whistling in amazement.

"We thought you left," Krystal said to the older pilot.

"I did," James replied. "I ended up running into these guys and decided to find out what they were up to. I had to deal with a squadron of them though, and they weren't very kind with my ship." Fox then noticed that the left wing was broken off and sparks were flying from his father's overtaxed shields.

"Do you need to stop and repair," he asked, worried.

"Naw, I'll be fine. My ship may be the first Arwing model, but sometimes the older models are the best. This baby got me off Venom, so this won't be a problem," the older fox replied, and took out another enemy to prove his point.

Fox laughed, "Shall we keep score than?"

James grinned, "If you want to loose. I've already got 23, one of them being a frigate."

Fox scowled, "That still only counts as one!"

"Fox," Krystal interrupted, "Just shut up and shoot." Wisely, he did what she said.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm just getting warmed up! (Sorry, I couldn't help myself.)


	11. Kidnapped!

Star Fox: Return

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your ideas were a BIG help! Keep sending more, I need all the help I can get.

And yes, it is spelled Corneria. Sorry! I've seen it spelled both ways in one of the older games though, but it may be a typo or a glitch. In any case, I'll do my best to spell it right from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. 

Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped!

**Jay Residence  
Urano City, Katina  
Fifteen minutes earlier…**

Fara sighed. She wished she could still fly. After her own personal run in with the Aparoids, she had to avoid high velocities or risk her own lungs getting crushed. She wasn't the only one either. Quite a few of Kevin's wing mates could no longer fly for the same reason. It was part of the reason why she ran an intelligence network for the Cornerian Military now.

She grabbed her purse and opened the door to go to work. Just after she locked her door, a bag fell over her head and someone began to squeeze her throat. Gasping and pulling at the paws that were suffocating her, she lashed out. Kevin was a skilled fencer and martial artist, and he had taught her well. Her foot connected with her attacker's stomach, face, and crotch in three kicks in two seconds. She heard her attacker gasp in pain and loosen his grip on her neck. She tugged at the bag, and managed to pull it off before a well aimed punch struck her in her temple and she blacked out.

**Abandoned Jail  
Urano City, Katina  
10:05 a.m. Katina Time**

The vixen woke up twenty minutes later in an old jail cell. Cursing and rubbing her head tenderly, Fara looked around. She was in the section of the city that was abandoned during the Anglers, and someone had left her purse with her. She checked it and found that nothing had been removed, not even her credit cards.

Fara grinned and thought, _Their mistake_. She pulled out her lipstick and hair spray. Kevin had never understood why she carried them, seeing as she never used them. What he didn't know was that the containers actually held two harmless chemicals that, when combined, formed an acid that could eat through flesh, wood, and even metal. She used the 'lipstick' to draw two lines on three adjacent bars; one line on top and one line on bottom. Then she sprayed them with the 'hairspray' and grinned as the acid ate away at the bars till they clattered to the floor. She waited until the acid had spent itself, and then stepped out. No need to risk getting an acid burn on her footpaw.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard a moan coming from another cell nearby. Carefully, she past the different cells until she saw one with a very familiar black clad fox with sun shades inside.

"James McCloud?" Fara asked in surprise.

Apparently, James hadn't heard her because the first thing he said was, "When I get my hands on Thomas, I'm going to break his arm! He didn't have to hit me across the head ten times and drug me!" He continued to curse until he looked up and noticed Fara was standing there; or rather she was on the floor laughing.

James stood and studied the bars of his cell for a moment, and then grabbed one. He felt a slight twitching from his arm as the metal bar snapped out of place in his hand. He did the same to the bar next to it and stepped out through the hole, amused at the look of amazement on Fara's face.

"I picked up more than a few battle scars on Venom," he said, not wanting to bring up the fact that he also lost more than the years he had been unable to contact anyone. He motioned her to follow him and they carefully made their way around the prison. It was strangely empty; no lights, no cameras, and no guards.

_It's almost as if whoever put us in here just left us for dead_, Fara thought. James put his fist up and she froze. He stood still at the corner of another hallway intersection, waiting. Quick as a snake, he pounced as a lizard came around the corner, clutching his prey by the larynx to prevent the prison guard from making any noise.

James turned the lizard around to face him and Fara and grinned. "I was wondering who Tom hired to capture me," he said. "I guess it's somewhat ironic that it would be the infamous Star Wolf. I'm guessing he hired you to kidnap Fara as well. Is that right, Leon Polwalski?"

He let go of Leon's throat and the lizard gasped for breath. "It's not like we have a choice," he replied. "He put bomb collars on us. I can't even figure out the code to disarm them." Leon lowered his collar, revealing the bomb strapped to his neck.

"Did you try breaking them off?" Fara asked.

Leon scowled at her, "Are you stupid? The collars have a circuit in them that can't be disarmed without the code. If we tried to break them, the circuit would be broken and the bomb would explode."

James grinned, "Where's the joint of the collar?" Leon pointed it out. James pulled off his jacket and right hand glove. Fara gasped, realizing why James was able to break the cell bars with his hand. His entire right arm was artificial, and layered with metal armor. "I'm going to break the bomb collar at the other end and use my arm to maintain the connection so that you can slip your head out," he explained. Leon nodded, and they all got to work. James broke the bomb collar, and Fara helped steady it while Leon slipped out. As soon as the Star Wolf member was free, James took the collar and chucked it out a window. It exploded harmlessly in the air.

"One down, two to go," James said casually, and then turned to Leon. "Where are the rest of your friends?"

**Orbit over Katina  
10:15 Cornerian Military/Ship Time**

The last of the Venomise ships spiraled and exploded. Fox took in a deep breath. It was over. He set up a channel to his dad and asked, "How many did you get?"

"Fifty," James replied.

Fox grinned, "I win! I got 67!"

"You've got a ship that isn't as badly damaged," his father retorted.

"You were the one who didn't want to pause for repairs," Krystal interrupted. "Fox, may I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure," Fox answered. He set up a secure channel between him and her and asked, "What's on your mind, Jewel?"

"If that's a new pet-name, I like it," Krystal giggled, then turned serious. "I don't think the fox in the black Arwing is your father."

Fox blanched, "What?"

"Your father is a telepath, we know that for certain," Krystal explained. "But whenever I reach out to that guy, I can't detect anything at all. Whoever he is, he's not telepathic, so he can't be your father. The Arwing is your father's though. I recognize it from the times he attacked me."

"Understood, but don't give away the fact that you know," Fox replied. Krystal nodded and signed off, and Fox sat back for a moment to think. If the fox with his father's Arwing wasn't his father, then where was the real James McCloud?

**Fortuna  
10:30 Cornerian Millitary/Ship Time**

"Falco!" Dash shouted.

The falcon in question wrestled with the controls of his craft, cursing loudly. A single Venomise craft had decided to play chicken with him, and ended up as a kamikaze. Now he was spiraling out of control as sparks flew from his panels.

_It never fails_, he thought. _I just polished and waxed this thing_.

There was a sudden lurch as his ship suddenly stopped moving, and his Calec – a yellow juice drink that Falco was fond of – spilled all over his lap, staining his pants. He cursed again, glad that Fox wasn't there to see it.

_If Fox was here, he'd start giving me crap, saying that I pissed my pants_, Falco thought. He looked up, wondering why he stopped. What he saw would have made a lesser pilot pee their pants, and his face lost so much blood that his feathers began to pale.

He was caught in a tractor beam, being dragged toward one of the Venomise carriers.

_I'm in deep trouble_, he thought.

_Shit!_


	12. Blood Traitor

Star Fox: Return

Disclaimer: Star Fox disclaimed.

Chapter Twelve: Blood Traitor

_**Blade of Venom**_  
**Orbit over Fortuna  
11:00 Cornerian Military/Ship Time**

Oikonny walked through the corridors of his flagship till he reached holding cell 1920118-61524. "Open it," he ordered the guard, who did so. He walked in and looked at the single occupant. "So, are you ready to cooperate?"

Dash sat cross legged on the floor his eyes closed in meditation. "Give me one good reason," he replied.

"Listen to me, Dash," Oikonny said. "You have the potential to be great, and you're not using it. You are meant to rule, it is in your blood. You could become my successor as the Venomise Commander if you would only take your rightful place."

"You intend to use and discard me," Dash said, his eyes opening. "I know what your plans are, Oikonny. You can't hide them from me any more than you can hide them from Andross. He knows what you are planning. You want to help Andross resurrect and take over, and then you will kill him and take control in his place. You don't intend to make me your successor, just your poster boy." He gave the older ape a blank stare, "If I must betray my blood to be clean of their crimes, then so be it."

Oikonny snarled, "You have no idea what I have planned. Everything you said was wrong." He was lying; Dash was right.

"I'm not going to cooperate, Oikonny," Dash said, closing his eyes once more and falling silent. Oikonny raved a little more, and then stormed out, turning to the guard.

"The prisoner gets no food or water until I say so," he ordered, and then stormed off to the bridge. Entering, he turned to the navigation officer. "Set a course for Sauria. I want the entire fleet on its way there within the hour."

**Torture Chamber 1920118-2315126**  
_**Blade of Venom**_

Falco struggled against his bindings, but to no avail. The door opened and the torturer walked in. He was a big, ugly rodent and was blind in one eye, and the scars on his face made him look like he didn't have any skin on his face. Falco wanted to puke.

"Tell me where Fox McCloud is," the rodent asked.

"Go back to your dung heap on Venom," Falco spat back. He felt a sharp pain at the top of his head as the rodent grabbed a pair of tweezers and plucked a feather off. It was a red one. _Not the red ones_, Falco thought. _The ladies like the red ones_.

"We can do this all day," the torturer said, plucking another feather. "I'll stop when you tell me were Fox McCloud is."

"Yea right, fuzzy, keep dreaming," Falco answered. "I've endured worse than this, and I can continue to do so until Dash grabs some backup."

Pluck! Another feather that would have to grow back.

"Oh he won't be grabbing back up," the rodent replied. Pluck! "We're starving him out in a holding cell." Pluck!

_Don't you dare break down, Dash!_ Falco thought furiously. He had to admit, the kid had grown on him rather quickly. Pluck! "You'll have to do better than that," the falcon said.

Pluck!

Falco had no idea just how right he was.

Pluck!

**Holding Cell 1920118-61524**  
_**Blade of Venom**_  
**11:05 Cornarian Military/Ship Time**

Dash stood, opening his eyes. They were glowing ghostly white as he waked toward the door. It was locked from the outside, but it didn't matter. He just pushed on the door with his mind and the lock broke as it opened.

The guard outside raised his blaster at Dash, but the young ape simply reached out with his telekinesis and shoved the guard into the wall, knocking him out. He relieved the guard of his blaster and headed towards Falco's mind presence.

Falco and the rodent looked up in surprise as the door opened and Dash walked in. The rodent didn't even have a chance to move before Dash burned a hole in his forehead with a well aimed shot. Dash fired four more shots to break Falco's bindings and the falcon stood.

"Thanks," Falco said, noticing Dash's eyes, but deciding not to comment.

"Let's get out of here," Dash said. "Oikonny intends to take his fleet to Sauria within the hour. We have to warn them."

Nodding, Falco followed Dash as he led him down the various corridors. What was troublesome was that they weren't meeting up with any guards. He pointed this out to Dash.

"I'm distracting their minds," Dash said.

"You're a telepath?" Falco asked, surprised.

"More than that, and not by choice or chance," Dash answered. They continued until they reached the hanger that held their fighters. Here, there were guards, who instantly began shooting at the escapades.

Dodging shots, Falco ran up to a guard and punched his lights out. Dash was already firing at the guards with deadly accuracy. Falco picked up a blaster and added his fire to Dash. The guards down, they climbed into their ships, and Dash yelled, "Don't turn on your engines until we're clear of the hanger. Just power up your shields to full power."

Falco jumped into his _Sky Claw_ and did as Dash said, only powering up his shields to full. Then he opened up a connection to Dash and began to ask, "Why just our shields? How…"

Dash fired a bomb.

It exploded against the hanger doors, incinerating them. In a sudden eruption of vacuum, Dash's _Monkey's Tail_ and Falco's _Sky Claw_ shot out into space. "Punch it!" Dash yelled as soon as they cleared the hanger. "Set course for Sauria!"

"I thought I was giving the orders here," Falco muttered, but did what he was told. Dash wasn't telling him something, and he was determined to find out. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"No," Dash agreed aloud, "You don't."

**Bridge, **_**Blade of Venom**_

"They're getting away! After them!" Oikonny raved.

"Yes sir," the helmsman responded.

"All ships are in pursuit." The tactical officer.

_This is not the end, Dash Bowmen_, Oikonny thought savagely. _I will see you die slowly, Blood Traitor!_

_---------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I rewrote this chapter a whole lot._  
_


	13. Will the Real James McCloud Please Stand

Star Fox: Return

Note: This fanfic takes place soon after the initial ending to Star Fox: Command, titled The Angler Emperor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox

Chapter Thirteen: Will the Real James McCloud Please Stand Up?

**Orbit over Fortuna  
11:10 Cornerian Military/Ship Time**

Another blast struck the side of Falco's fighter, rocking it. "Shields Failing!" he yelled.

"Just hold on a little longer!" Dash yelled back. "I've almost got it!"

"Got What?" Falco demanded. "How the hell do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

Behind them, a large Venomise battle cruiser loomed, firing every weapon at the fleeing ships. Another blast from the main cannon clipped Falco's wing.

"My shields are down!" Falco yelled. "If that had been a direct hit, I wouldn't be here right now! Dash, whatever you've got planned, now would be a good time to do it!"

"Get in front of me!" Dash ordered.

"No! Do it now!" Falco yelled back. He was getting fed up taking orders from this kid.

"Fine! Then power down and don't blame me!" Dash yelled back.

Something in Dash's voice told Falco to obey, so he did. His _Sky Claw_ continued forward on its own momentum as he shut down every system. His eyes widened in surprise as Dash's ship began to glow, and then he was blinded by an enormous flash of light.

**Abandoned Jail  
Urano City, Katina  
11:25 a.m. Katina Time**

Wolf rubbed his neck in relief as James McCloud tossed the last bomb collar out the window. "Thanks. I guess I owe you one."

James shook his head, "No you don't. I still owe you one. Krystal was still a member of your team when I attacked her twice. Saving your live hardly repays for my mistake."

"Panther can fix that," Panther said and walked up to James. James looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

WHAM!

Panther's punch sent James flying through the wall. Luckily, the wall was cheep wood, so James was not hurt, aside from a few bruises. The fox stood, grunting slightly, "I guess I deserved that."

Leon cackled with laughter, "Even if you didn't deserve it, it sure makes me feel better. I'm just sorry it wasn't me who punched you."

"Here," Wolf said, tossing James his twin blasters. "I believe these belong to you."

"Thanks," James responded, placing the blasters in their holsters. "Feels nice to have that weight back." Then he noticed Fara slumped on the floor. "Fara!"

Everyone turned just in time to see Fara loose her last meal on the floor. The vixen pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her muzzle, muttering an apology.

"What's our next move?" Panther asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going after Thomas," James said. "This is the second time that faker stole my ship, and I'm not about to let him get away with it."

Wolf nodded, "You do that then." He turned to Panther and Leon. "Let's get Fara back to her house, and then we're out of here."

Star Wolf left, but James remained behind. "I'm waiting for you, Thomas Derkan."

**Orbit over Katina**

"Follow me," the fake-James said. "I know of a good place where we can repair our ships.

"Lead the way," Fox answered. _I wish I knew who the hell this guy was and why he's imitating my father_, he thought to himself. He, Krystal, and Kevin followed his father's black Arwing down toward Urano City.

The comm crackled, and Wolf's voice suddenly came through it, "Nice of you to join the party, Fox. Unfortunately, you're not invited."

Three all too familiar fighters soared towards the group as Leon cackled, "Sorry if we shoot you, but you have an imposter among your midst."

"Leon, your grammar is terrible," Panther remarked.

"Look who's talking, Mister I-refer-to-myself-in-third-person!" Leon shot back.

"Close that fly trap that you call a mouth, Leon," Krystal said firmly. Leon replied with a few well chosen curses, but no one listened to him as Krystal was still talking. "We know we have an imposter, Wolf."

Fox swerved behind his father's Arwing and said, "He's right here." He fired a warning shot and said to the pilot, "I don't know who you are, but you are not my father."

"How dare you, son!" the fake-James roared.

"How many times did you attack Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Why would I attack your girlfriend?" came the response.

"You're not my father," Fox answered, "or you would know. Where is James McCloud?"

"Right here!" yelled a voice. Everyone looked to see a black clad crimson fox wearing a jetpack flying towards them. "I believe that you're flying my ship, Thomas Derkan!"

"Finder's keepers, McCloud!" the now exposed Thomas yelled. His stolen Arwing boosted forward.

"Star Wolf," Wolf yelled, "Time for some well deserved payback!" The three Wolfens shot forward in pursuit.

Fox began hitting switches on his board, "All craft, report!"

"Krystal Caruso, on your starboard," the vixen said, moving into position.

"Kevin Jay, on your port."

"James McCloud, on your wing, literally." Fox turned to see that his father had landed on his Arwing II's right stabilizer wing. Looking at his son through his shades, James McCloud nodded.

Fox grinned, "All right, time to catch a criminal. Star Fox, Move Out!"


	14. Thomas, the Criminal Master of Disguise

Star Fox: Return

Chapter Fourteen: Thomas, the Criminal Master of Disguise

**Abandoned Jail**

**Urano City, Katina**

**11:30 am Katina Time**

Fox landed his Arwing and looked over at his father, who was standing by the wreakage of his ship. Star Wolf had not been forgiving, and had ripped the ship apart trying to kill Thomas Derkan. The imposter had crashed just outside the abandoned jail and had escaped to the building. Kevin, Krystal, and Star Wolf had landed nearby, climbing out of their ships. Fox approached his father, "Sorry about your ship."

James McCloud turned with a smile on his face, "Thomas doesn't know the true capabilities of my _Venom Slayer_. My ship allowed itself to be shot down. It will recover."

"Is your ship an Aparoid or something?" Kevin joked.

"No," the older fox said a little too quickly.

"Fox," Krystal said, worry in her voice, "I can't sense anything here. It's like there's a blanket covering my abilities."

"That's one of Tom's more nefarious inventions," James explained. "You're picking up the effects of a Thought Noise Interference Generator; a TNIG. It emits sound at such a high frequency, that it can't be heard and messes with telepath abilities. It could even cause people without telepath abilities to slowly go unconscious."

"Then we had best hurry," Wolf said. "There are three entrances. I'll take my team through one."

Picking up on Wolf's plan, James said, "Krystal, Fox, you take another. Kevin, you're with me. If anyone starts to feel light headed, get out before your brain starts to shut down."

**11:45 am Katina Time**

**James and Kevin**

Kevin stepped into the room carefully, blaster at the ready. James stepped in behind him, sweeping his head from side to side through his dark shades. "How can you see in here with those?" Kevin asked.

"The lenses are actually sensor cameras," James answered. "They supply me with various types of information, and have automatic vision-shift." Kevin nodded, understanding. Most starships had automatic vision-shift cockpits to deflect bright flashes of light and to allow pilots to fly in darkness. James tapped the side of his specks and frowned, "I'm picking up an infrared reading in the left corner."

Raising his blaster, Kevin fired at the seemingly empty corner. The blast impacted against something before it reached the wall, "Cloaking device."

"One second," James said, lying down and aiming carefully. He fired one shot, and the device exploded. Several long spikes were now visible on the wall, as well as a door. "A few more steps and we'd be marshmallows on sticks," James remarked hollowly. Something was still not right. The spikes just weren't Thomas Derkan's style.

"Let's check the next room," Kevin said stepping forward.

"Wait!" James said.

Unfortunately, it was too late, and Kevin fell through the trapdoor. James lunged forward, but the trapdoor closed and sealed, having fulfilled it's task.

Kevin slid down the slide until he reached a dark room with a single occupant. "Fara?" he gasped.

She turned towards him and smiled, "Welcome home. How was work?"

Blinking in confusion, he replied, "Fine."

Fara stood and turned toward him, beckoning him forward. In spite of the fact that his instincts were screaming that this was a trap, he stepped towards her.

The energy cords of a Binder suddenly wrapped around him, causing him to drop his blaster as he was roughly hoisted into the air. Fara smiled and picked up the blaster he dropped, pointing it at him.

"Fara? What?" he yelled.

"Who says I'm Fara?" she answered, this time in a deeper voice. Some sort of holographic costume faded, revealing a white wolf with red eyes dressed in a Venomise military uniform. The albino wolf smiled, revealing yellowed fangs before he shot Kevin in the forehead, "One down, six to go." He then turned and pressed a button on his wrist device. There was the sound of an explosion as the ground shook, and the wolf growled in pleasure.

"Four down, three to do."

**Exploded Jail Section**

**11:50 am Katina Time**

Panther moved the last piece of rubble and grasped Wolf's paw, hoisting him out. Wolf, like Panther, had several scrapes and bruises, but also had a few broken ribs. Unfortunately, Panther had to move him, and he did so just in time, as more rubble shifted. Had he left Wolf, his captain would have been crushed.

Opening his first aid kit and began doing what he could when Wolf opened his eye, "Leon?"

"Dead," Panther replied, pointing to a crater splattered with blood. "The explosion caused the detonation of the explosives he was carrying."

Wolf shook his head, wincing in pain as he did so, "Poor guy; annoying, but loyal to the end. I just wish he listened to me when I told him to not bring so many grenades and who knows what else. The others?"

Panther shook his head, "Unknown. It appears that the explosion was only in our area, intended for us."

"And we're supposed to be watching Krystal and Fox while they were on vacation," Wolf growled in frustration. "I have to admit, Thomas Derkan is good. He ambushes us when we head to the new hotel that Fox and Krystal were going to, puts bomb collars on us, forces us to work for him, and then tries to blow us up."

"That's about the size of it," Panther remarked. "Looks like we won't be able to play a joke on Fox for a long time." Panther had lied to Fox and told him their job was done, but in reality, they were going to try to make sure that the next hotel they went to had Fox and Krystal in the same room again, only with one bed this time.

"Panther, you read too many romance novels," Wolf said. "See if you can contact the others."

In response, Panther raised his arm to show that the rubble had crushed his communicator. "Panther will stabilize your condition, and then go to his ship to call for help."

Wolf nodded and thought to himself, _Thomas is more capable than even I thought. I hope you last against him Fox, or no one will be able to stop whatever it is that he has planned._

_**Sky Claw**_

**Orbit over Fortuna**

**12:30 Cornerian Military/Ship Time**

_"Common, Bessie! What'cha got, eh!" he yelled._

_The cow roared and charged again. Once again, he dodged, only to see the cow run up the side of the wall and jump, landing on top of him._

Dash looked through the cockpit of his ship over into Falco's. The blue feathered – minus some on his head – falcon was still twitching in his sleep. Dash sighed, his head still throbbing from using his powers to bring them to the other side of the planet. "Hurry and wake up, Falco. We don't have much time if we are going to save Mr. McCloud from a horrible fate."


	15. Fire and Ice

Star Fox: Return

Note: This fanfic takes place soon after the initial ending to Star Fox: Command, titled The Angler Emperor.

Disclaimer: Star Fox Disclaimed. Happy?

Author's Note: BTW, for those who want to know, Kevin is not dead, but I'm not saying how he survived yet. That and one of the secrets to James McCloud's escape from Venom is revealed in this chapter.

Chapter 15: Fire and Ice

**Abandoned Jail**

**Urano City, Katina**

**12:30 pm Katina Time**

"Don't worry, Panther. We're okay," Krystal said into her communicator.

"Get Wolf to safety and stay on call," Fox added. "We may need you to contact the nearby base for backup."

"Understood. Panther, out."

Krystal closed the connection and shook her head, "This isn't good. Leon's dead, Panther and Wolf have to fall back, and we can't contact Kevin or your Father."

Fox nodded, "It appears that I'm the target yet again."

They continued through the jail for a time before entering yet another room. Fox's chin hit the floor, and Krystal gasped. The entire ceiling was covered with holographic projectors, and the walls were covered with mirrors. Everywhere they looked, they just saw more reflections of themselves. It was then that Krystal voiced a problem.

"Where did we come in?"

It was then that Fox realized that it was impossible to tell where the door was. The back had mirrors on it as well, so once the door closed, they were trapped.

"What do we do?" Krystal asked.

"Blast mirrors?" Fox suggested. It turned out to be a bad idea, as the mirrors caused the blast to ricochet across the room, leaving Krystal and Fox on the floor waiting for the blast to dissipate. The stood up as soon as it did. "Sorry, that was a bad idea," Fox apologized.

"Don't worry, I had the same idea," Krystal said, shaking her head as her eyes lost focus for a moment. "The TNIG is starting to have some bad side affects."

"I know," Fox said. He hadn't told her, but it was starting to affect him. There were times when his mind was blank, and more than once he had found himself unable to see for a few seconds. Blinking spots from his eyes yet again, he asked, "Is it just me, or is it getting cold in here?"

"Colder temperatures increase the effectiveness of my TNIG," a cruel voice answered. Fox and Krystal whirled around to see an albino wolf standing in the room, or rather many. The same wolf seemed to be everywhere. Fox looked up at the ceiling and noticed that the hologram projectors were activated.

"Smart move," Fox growled. "Thomas Derkan, I presume? Why don't you come out of hiding?"

"I'm right here," the wolf answered. All of the holo-wolfs moved their mouths in perfect sequence as the voice echoed around them.

"I guess you're not in this room then," Krystal stated bluntly, feeling the effects of the TNIG increasing.

"Wrong!" Thomas laughed. One wolf suddenly lunged forward, slamming a paw into Fox's gut, sending him flying backwards, before disappearing into the crowd again. Krystal tried to follow, only to get kicked from behind as she fell forward. Thomas cackled madly, chanting, "Which one? Which one?"

Fox stood groggily. His head hurt, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. Opening his eyes, he saw that the holograms of wolfs had vanished. Instead he saw multiple Krystals staring at each other. "Krystal?"

"Yes?" they responded in unison.

He couldn't think clearly. He stumbled forward, fighting unconsciousness. One bent over to help him, and sized his throat. He choked, but it was futile, and his head slumped to the side in sleep.

"Fox!" Krystal cried, now on her knees, trying vainly to fight off the pressure in her mind. She heard footsteps, and looked up to see the many faces of Thomas looking down on her. And suddenly, the pressure was gone. Her eyes snapped wide as she realized she could sense the right one now. She lashed out, catching Thomas in the stomach with her footpaw and sending him backwards. She climbed to her feet, grabbing her blaster.

In a flash of charged, telepathic, orange energy, the mirrors and holographic projectors were incinerated. Krystal ducked, covering her head to avoid the explosion. She heard someone drop down in front of her and looked up to see James McCloud, shaking in furry, his body still radiating an orange aura from the energy he had just unleashed.

"It's over, Tom," the old fox growled.

"Not until I say it is," the wolf responded. Thomas reached down and picked up a figure on the floor. It was Fox, unconscious. A shaft opened up overhead as Thomas activated a jetpack, flying through it before it sealed. James cursed and started inputting commands on his wrist computer.

Thomas used a Binder to secure Fox as he flew, the shaft led up to the top of the building, where his ship was waiting. He got there quickly, placing the unconscious mercenary in the cargo hold of his Venomise craft and was about to climb into the cockpit when a black, metallic claw threw him backwards. Shaking the stars from his eyes, the albino wolf found himself staring at a black, spider-like machine advancing towards him on four clawed legs with red StarFox emblems. Beneath what was probably an Arwing cockpit was a glowing, green, eye-like orb.

"I thought the Aparoids were dead," Thomas remarked dryly as he drew his blaster.

**Orbit over Fortuna**

**12:45 Cornerian Military/Ship Time**

Falco hit his head, yet again, on his viewport as he woke up, "Shit, Dash, what did you do?"

"A Thought Interference Wave," Dash replied. "It knocks anyone I direct it towards unconscious, unless they're in a craft with shields. In that case, the shields invert and destroy the craft."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?" Falco demanded, rubbing his very sore head as he tried to shake the away the dreams he had had previously. _Why the hell was I playing strip poker with Katt?_

"Oikonny would have overheard, and would have taken the measures to negatate its effects," Dash explained. "He managed to save most of his fleet anyway. For now, he's retreated, but I know his plans. We have to get to Sauria, or he'll use Mr. McCloud to resurrect Andross."

Falco swore, loud, long, and proficiently in possibly twenty different languages as he brought his _Sky Claw_ back up. "All right! Let's go!"

Two ship shot off into the stars.

**Abandoned Jail**

**Urano City, Katina**

**12:50 pm Katina Time**

Krystal rushed behind James to the rooftop to find Thomas already taking off. She heard a screech of anger, and turned to see a black mechoid thing writhing on the ground. James approached it, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Did you secure the tracking device?" The thing seemed to nod and calm down, and James began to check the damages. Apprehensive, Krystal reached out with her mind, only to recoil in shock.

"An Aparoid!"

"An Artificial Aparoid actually," James corrected. "The Aparoids that invaded Venom were unable to survive, but their technology proves to be very useful in constructing things to survive Venom itself." He held up his artificial arm, "I constructed this arm from Aparoid-tech, in fact. So I used Aparoid-tech to restore my _Venom Slayer_ and create a powerful AI modeled after the Aparoid core-memory units. Infection is impossible, because the biosphere of Venom wouldn't allow it and the function, as well as the means to do so, no longer exist. My _Venom Slayer _has been my best friend for years, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He patted the Artificial Aparoid's leg, "You'll be fine after a while. You may want to morph though, as I doubt Cornerian authorities are going to listen to me explain the nature of an A'aparoid."

The A'aparoid seemed to regard Krystal for a moment before scooting closer. She was stood rigid, but it couldn't be bad, could it? She held her hand out, not really knowing what to do. The A'aparoid shook slightly, making a slight grating sound that startled her.

"It likes you," James said, "And it finds you amusing."

_It's laughing at me_, Krystal realized. _It doesn't even have a gender_. "What did you mean by 'morph'?" she asked James, knowing full well it was a stupid question. The A'aparoid answered her question by shifting its parts until she was looking at a black Arwing. Krystal shook her head, "I should have known."


	16. Return to Life

Star Fox: Return

Note: This fanfic takes place soon after the initial ending to Star Fox: Command, titled The Angler Emperor.

Disclaimer: No Star Fox in my wallet.

Author's Note: I'm Baaacccckk!

Somewhere, in a high school, someone at a computer in the back of the room groans, "Oh no!"

Seriously, I'm sorry for the wait. This story is transisting form begining to end, and its a real pain.

Chapter 16: Return to Life

**Orbit over Sauria**

**13:00 Cornerian Military/Ship Time**

Falco and Dash came out in orbit above Sauria to find, well, nothing. The planet was as peaceful as it was supposed to be, without a single problem. Falco was about to yell at Dash for messing up, but Dash beat him to it.

"We beat them here," he said. "I used my powers to warp spacetime for us so that we could get here first."

"All right then," Falco nodded. "Let's get ready to intercept them. Nothing fancy, just something to slow them up. We need to warn the Dinos too."

"I'll take care of that," Dash said, typing a message. After a few minutes, he got a reply. "They're sending a reinforcement."

"What?" Falco asked. "Who?"

"Hi, honey."

Falco nearly fell out of his pilot seat, "Katt! What the hell are you doing here? You stupid animal!"

"I missed you too, Falco," Katt laughed sweetly as she flew into formation.

"What have I done to deserve such punishment?" Falco wondered aloud, contemplating jumping out of his Arwing and breathing space.

"You love me and you know it," Katt answered.

"Love has nothing to do with it!" Falco spluttered.

Dash couldn't help but laugh.

**Abandoned Jail**

**Urano City, Katina**

**1:00 p.m. Katina Time**

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, do you know that?" Bill asked James McCloud. He was in charge of the situation now, and his teams were interrogating Wolf, Panther, Krystal, and James. Wolf was getting medical treatment, and more troops were searching for Kevin. Fara was there as well, gathering her own information, and hoping to hear from Kevin.

The older McCloud only shrugged, "She forgave me, and the only thing I damaged was the bench thrown at me, so there are no charges against me. I'm sorry I acted on outdated information, but being stuck on Venom for years can make you slightly paranoid for a while."

"How did you escape in the first place?" Bill asked. "And why did it take so long?"

"I was trapped on the surface, fighting, sabotaging, anything to try and stop Andross', and later, Oikonny's plans. Then, there were the Aparoids, and then the Anglers. It wasn't until after the Anglers that I was able to leave that forsaken hellhole without getting shot out of the sky in the process. Of course, by then, I'd been able to upgrade and almost completely rebuilt my _Venom Slayer_ to be nearly unstoppable. After that, I wanted to find my son, and found out that he was hanging out with someone who, according to Andross' records, the mad ape had sent to kill him by first gaining his trust. I wanted to protect my son, so I targeted Krystal, thinking she was the one. I found out later that I was wrong. Krystal had already killed the assassin on Sauria before she met Fox. They only looked so similar because of the disguise the assassin was using to try to entice Fox." It wasn't the full truth, but there was no way James was going to betray what little faith Krystal had in him by exposing her past life as Kursed.

"So you thought Krysal was the assassin, until you found out that the assassin was dead," Bill said, trying to take it in. "I guess General Peppy will understand that."

"Peppy's the General now?" James asked.

Bill nodded, "Yep. He was during the Anglers too. The Aparoids ended up infecting Pepper, forcing him into retirement. Everyone knows the old dog needed it though. He would have retired before, except for the fact that he's a warrior that proves the saying: 'You can't keep a good dog down.' He's even been thinking about returning to active duty someday." Bill shook his head, "Grandpa Pepper, he's known by that name affectionately by all of Lylat now, just can't sit back and relax. He always has to be doing something to help, even if it's giving lectures at the Academy."

James chuckled, "Sounds like Grandpa Pepper alright. Did you know that it was actually my team that started that saying?"

"Fox told me," Bill answered.

"Commander Grey, we found someone!" a soldier yelled. They ran to the location to see a pile of rubble from fallen walls. "Someone is under there!"

"Is it Kevin?" Fara asked.

"We can't tell," was the response. Fara bit her lip.

"It is Kevin," Krystal said. "I can sense him, and he's failing fast. We have to get him out, right now!"

Bill groaned, "There's no way we can move this stuff in time."

"Everyone stand back!" James barked. He grinned as they did so. "Bill, where there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way." He stuck his finger and thumb into the sides of his mouth and whistled. Nothing happened for a moment, and then they all heard the sound of an Arwing's engine. The _Venom Slayer_ glided in to hover in the space that had been cleared. "Someone's under there, and they aren't going to last much longer," James said to his ship. The Cornerian soldiers thought he was crazy until they heard a clicking sound coming from the black, old version Arwing. "We don't have time. They'll understand," James said.

"You talk to your ship?" Bill asked, amazed.

"Morse Code," James said.

"But how can you… HOLY SHIT!" Bill yelled, drawing his blaster as the Arwing shifted into an insect-like form. "That thing's an Aparoid!"

"Wrong!" James said loudly so that everyone would listen. "_Venom Slayer_ is an Artifical Aparoid, an A'aparoid. I stole the technology from the Aparoids that tried to invade Venom, but failed and died because the ecosystem made it impossible for them to infect anything." As he was talking, the A'aparoid stepped forward and stabbed a section of wall with its claws and began to clear the rubble. In seconds, it had removed enough for the medics to get inside and extract Kevin, who didn't look too good.

Fara rushed to the gurney the medics loaded him on and grasped his paw as they began shooting him full of painkillers, healing accelerators, and stimulants. "Kevin. Kevin, can you hear me? Say something. Please don't be dead," she begged in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.

He opened an eye weakly as the stimulants began to take effect. "Fara? Is that you? Is it really you?" She began to cry softly in relief as she nodded. "Thank goodness," Kevin said. "After Thomas tricked me with a hologram of you, I was afraid he had got you too."

"We need to treat that blaster wound on your forehead," one of the medics said. "What's your blood type and how did you survive it?"

"A-13," Kevin answered. "I survived because I have a metal plate in my forehead from my surgery during the Aparoid Invasion. A drone split my head open, and the plate was inserted to help heal my skull. The shallow angle of the shot helped too, but the plate might be damaged."

The medic nodded, "We'll take that into consideration."


	17. Ten Year Report

Star Fox: Return

Star Fox disclaimed.

Chapter 17: Ten Year Report

**Jay Residence**

**Urano City, Katina**

**10:30 p.m. Katina Time**

James McCloud was not used to doing nothing. Living on Venom for ten or more years had that effect on you. He always had to be doing something in order to survive. Now, though, James couldn't do anything. He had a tracker on Thomas's ship, but he wouldn't be able to know anything until the criminal fell out of hyperspace, and it would do him no good to try somewhere, only to find out he went the wrong direction.

So he was stuck doing nothing, and it was driving him nuts.

Krystal watched as the older fox paced back and forth, wearing a hole in the carpet of Kevin and Fara's front room. She could sense his restlessness, as it seemed to come off of him in waves. It was affecting her to, and she was starting to wonder if they would ever hear anything about Fox.

The door opened, and Fara entered with her three kits, having picked them up from the Day Care Center. Deck immediately tried to tackle James, only to be stopped by a telekinetic force field. Fara took care of the other two kits in her arm, twins who were starting to learn how to crawl – before coming back to grab Deck and put him to bed as well. Fara then rejoined the other foxes.

"Kevin came out of surgery just before I left," she told them. "The plate in his head was cracked, and the doctors had to remove it, but they say he'll be fine. Wolf will take less time to heal; his cracked ribs thankfully didn't puncture a single lung. I'm having my team at K.I.D. – Katina Intelligence Division – to try and find any information they can about Thomas Derkan. Hopefully, we can find out what he's up to."

At that exact moment, the doorbell rang. Fara's twins awoke, crying from the sound. Fara sighed and opened the door, letting in the person outside before hurrying to comfort her kits. A figure stepped into the room, wearing black boots and a red uniform filled with medals. A monocle sat on his eye as he regarded the black clad, orange fox in the room. "Well look what the monkey dragged off Venom," he said. "A sly, sneaky, no good, half-dead, sorry excuse for a son of a space dog."

James glared at the newcomer, "Well if it isn't the flop-eared, pot-bellied, fluffy-tailed, air-brained, sorry excuse for a son of a kangaroo." Krystal nervously glanced between the two, worried that a fight was just about to break out between them. Her fears receded as they both broke into large grins before embracing, crying on each other's shoulders. Like Fox and Falco, these two often traded insults as a token of friendship.

"Peppy, you old bum-in-distress!" James cried. "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, old friend!" Peppy said. "I thought you were dead! And yet, all this time, you were always so close."

"Closer than you think," James said as they separated and sat down. "I was there when Fox killed Andross."

"So he really did see you," Peppy smiled. "It seems you have quite a lot to tell us."

Fara entered the room, having calmed her kits, and sat next to Krystal. "Do tell, James McCloud. I believe you owe the General at least ten years worth of explaining."

"Well," he began, "After Pigma stabbed us in the back…"

**Orbit over Sauria**

**00:10 Cornerian Military/Ship Time**

Another blast struck Falco's wing, almost taking it off. Dash swung behind and took out the fighter that had taken an interest in Falco, only to become the target of several battleships. The Saurians were using surface-to-space missiles left over from General Scales' bid for power to hold off some of the larger ships, but it was only a stalling tactic, and Oikonny had already cut off communications.

Katt launched a bomb at a battleship, the explosion causing it to run into its neighbor, turning both into large fireballs. But to the three of them, it seemed that for every ship they took out, two more replaced it.

"We need reinforcements," Falco said.

"But we can't get any," Katt said. "We have no communications out of the system, and we can't just leave Sauria."

"Falco, Katt, you two have to leave and get reinforcements," Dash said. "It's me that Oikonny wants. So long as he has me, he won't hurt Sauria."

"Dash, we can't just leave you here!" Falco yelled. The kid had a tendency to grow on you after a while.

"We don't have time!" Dash insisted. "Just go! And Hurry! I'll see what I can do to stall Oikonny."

Falco reluctantly nodded, "Okay. I won't forget this, Dash. And don't even think about dying on me before we get back."

"Didn't know you swung that way," Katt teased.

"Wait… What?" Falco shuddered. "Katt, don't ever suggest that again!"

"It was just a joke, I know you're not like that," Kat chuckled.

"Go!" Dash yelled. The minute they were gone, Dash changed his comm. frequency. "I have a priority red message for Oikonny. Repeat: I have a priority red message for Oikonny."

"This is Oikonny," the ape said as his face appeared on the screen.

Dash powered down his ship, "Oikonny, this is Dash. I surrender."

**Jay Residence**

**Urano City, Katina**

**3:30 a.m. Katina Time**

"Wow," Peppy said.

"Yea, I know," James replied. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't have done it."

"Just one thing," Krystal said. "You said that you managed to find out a great deal of Andross' secrets. Could they explain a few things?"

"Like what?" James asked.

"When I was on Sauria, Andross was able to resurrect himself using the Krazoa and by using me as a conduit," Krystal explained.

James' tone suddenly grew serious, "Tell me everything that happened." Krystal did, and James held out his hand, "Give me your staff." When she handed it to him, he looked it over, eventually nodding. I created this staff when I was adopted as a Cerian warrior. Though I was born on Coneria, my parents were both Cerians. I later gave it to my wife, who couldn't use it because she didn't have telepathic ability, and she in turn gave it to one of our friends. Her name was Ruby. Does it ring a bell?"

Krystals eyes widened, "My mother."

"Correct," James nodded. "I'm guessing she gave it to you. Ruby and I belonged to the same Cerian Providence. We weren't related, but some people mistakenly thought we were twins because we looked similar.

"Most of what I'm about to tell you is Andross' own research, but since Corneria has never researched the field, they wouldn't understand. The only other people who knew were the Cerians. As a result, I know enough to know that Andross was right.

"Centuries before we were able to space travel, the Krazoa were the most advanced species in Lylat. Their homeworld was Venom, but at the time, it was called Krazona. The Krazoa became so advanced, that one of their biggest areas of research was the nature of spirits and immortality.

"The Krazoa figured out that the spirits of sentient beings were born as mortals, but continued to live after their mortality ended. Depending on how they lived their mortal lives, they would live on happy for eternity, or in eternal torment. This is because spirits live on forever, just on a separate plane of reality from this one. Sometimes, spirits can be seen, because both this plane of reality and their plane – the Physical and Spiritual Realms – are interconnected. Things that happen in one realm can effect another.

"The Krazoa sought to enhance the connection. They realized that two focal points of the energies that flowed between the two realms were Ceria and Sauria. They constructed their research facilities there. After a few years passed, they had success on Sauria. Six of their warriors were bound to the planet to guard it. Later, they managed the same thing on Ceria.

"Unfortunately, some other Krazoa sought to misuse the technology. They realized that the technology had several flaws. As guardian spirits in the Physical Realm, the Krazoa could only act through another who's heart was pure through possession. This other group of Krazoa thought that they could use this power to control all the various races that would eventually obtain star travel capabilities. This could be done by having a Krazoa Spirit possess the leader, or replace the leader's soul with his own through the use of a telepath or a seersoul: a being with powers several times that of a telepath. A war broke out among them, devastating Krazona and wiping out their entire race, except for a few remnants who left their home afterwards, renaming it Venom."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with Andross?" Fara interrupted.

"For years we thought Andross was a Cornerian scientist who was banished to Venom," James explained. "In reality, Venom is his true homeworld. Andross is seersoul Krazoa, one of the last members of the Bowman Nobility bloodline."

The others gasped in surprise. All of Andross' acts suddenly made sense. He invaded Krystal's home because the Cerians were the only other ones who understood Krazoa technology. He developed the Insurrectors to prepare bodies for the use of another soul that would be inputted by Krazoa Technology. He used Krazoa technology to resurrect himself on Sauria. It was Krazoa technology that was keeping him alive.

"Oikonny, that's what he's planning," Krystal finally realized. "Oikonny is going to use Fox and the Krazoa Palace on Sauria to resurrect Andross all over again."

James looked at her, and his eyes widened, "Sauria! Thomas is headed for Sauria!" Then he calmed down. "It won't do him any good. I destroyed all but one of the Insurrectors on Venom, and since you already saved Fox and destroyed the Insurrector, he doesn't have any he can use. He also needs a telepath or a seersoul, which he doesn't have."

"Except he does, or thinks so at least," Fara said. "Kursed." Krystal, James, and Peppy looked at her, confused. "If I'm guessing correctly, Oikonny may think that Kursed, Andross' personal assassin is still on Sauria, and has the last Insurrector in existence."

"Hold on, who's Kursed?" Peppy asked.

James opened his mouth to talk, but Krystal stopped him. "It's okay, I'll explain," she said, and proceeded to explain to Peppy about her abduction, her time on Venom, Andross' final order to her, and her crash on Sauria.

When she was finished, Peppy nodded, "So Oikonny doesn't know that you were once Kursed, so he's looking for her instead. Something he won't be able to do, since you're not there. So we have nothing to worry about."

"Not quite," James said. "Krystal, do you remember where you crashed?"

"My ship exploded above one of Sauria's vast oceans," Krystal answered. "I used all my power to break the water's surface and slow my decent enough to survive." Then her eyes widened. "The Insurrector could still be intact!"

At that moment, James' wrist comm beeped. He turned it on, listening to the series of clicks that came from the small speaker. "Got it. Looks like you were right, Krystal. Thomas just left hyperspace, right above Sauria."

"Now what do we do?" Krystal asked.

"Get some rye bread," Fara muttered, going into the kitchen and grabbing part of a loaf. The others looked at her in surprise as she came back in, munching on it. "Sorry. Sixth week. The doctors say they should be able to determine the gender in two weeks."

"Krystal, do you think you can resurrect Kursed and infiltrate Oikonny's operation?" Peppy asked.

"I might," Krystal said. "I'll have to make it look convincing."

Peppy nodded, "We've got some planning to do. Let's meet up at 11:00 and get some sleep. James, there's a bunk with your name on it at the Port."

"Krystal is welcome to stay here," Fara said.

As James followed Peppy out of the house, he stopped for a moment and turned toward Fara. "By the way, it's a girl," he said.


End file.
